Do You Know The Mailman?
by kaitouahiru
Summary: Dean needs to get a job as a mailman to pay for Sam's college. He gets to know the Novak family, who is on his mail route, as a result. Future DeanxCastiel
1. Chapter 1

This is going to be my first multichapter story of Supernatural so I'm going to post and see how it goes! Please read and review! This is rated for later chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural but if I did, it be a Dean and Castiel festival.

**XOXOXO**

Dean did what he had to do. He took pride in knowing that he supported his brother, Sam, and that he raised him and now he was in Stanford, about to become a lawyer. Dean liked to think that he had done something right. He needed to know that he had raised Sam the best he had because after both of their parents had died, he had taken over as Sam's parent and guardian. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for his brother... which was why he was working as a mailman.

Dean loved his brother, he really did, but after getting fired from his last bartending job- he had gotten into a fight with a guy who was getting to close to Sammy for comfort and then some- and having to take up a job as a mailman, make no mistake; Dean was going to give Sam _hell_. After all, he was his older brother (which was reason enough to give Sammy hell) and he was helping pay most of the kid's college tuition. He was going to get Sam through school and Sam had better graduate as vale-friggin'-dictorian… Although Dean didn't know whether they had valedictorians in college since he had never been to college.

He was getting used to his mail route although he wasn't getting used to waking up at ungodly hours in the morning. He stopped walking when he saw something that wasn't usually on his route- a man dressed in a trench coat, slacks, white unbuttoned at the collar shirt, and a loose tie that Dean had the urge to either tighten or take off in front of the Novak house. (Dean was betting the latter since his pants had tightened upon seeing the man.)

The man was standing at the middle of the six steps that led up to the Novak house before going into walk way that led to another three steps to get up to the house. To Dean's amusement, he went back down the stairs and looked like he was going into his car but then he turned and walked right back up the steps, stopping just before the fifth step. He did that for several minutes before Dean's amusement ended.

"Hey, if you're trying to pull a quick one, you probably shouldn't stand in plain sight for this long," Dean said. The man jumped, having been unaware of Dean's presence and Dean's breath caught in his throat when beautiful, wide blue eyes focused on him.

"A 'quick one'?" the man frowned.

"Yeah, you know, robbing the place?" Dean said, walking up to the man. "Where've you been? Under a rock for the twenty-first century?" The blue eyes didn't waver off of Dean's form and Dean found himself thinking he'd done something wrong. He was being reprimanded without words. Then again, the guy probably hadn't liked being called dimwitted.

"If I were going to rob my… If I were robbing them, I believe I would have done it by now," he said, his look and voice were both confused. Dean sighed. Most of his jokes- if not all of them- would probably fly over this guy's head if he didn't get the robbery reference.

"Then why the hell you standin' out here for?" Dean asked looking through the letters for the Novak house, giving a fleetingly brief thought as to why the man gave him a disapproving look. "Are you Uriel Novak, Gabriel Novak, Raphael Novak, or Zachariah Novak?"

"No, I'm not," he said, his gaze shifting towards the house and Dean found himself frowning, wanting the blue gaze back on him.

"Well that leads us back to why you're haunting the Novak's home," Dean said.

"Home…" the man muttered under his breath, glancing at the house and then when he looked back at Dean, he had a fiery look on his face. "What business is it of yours whether or not I'm standing on steps? This was my house too. I have more right to stand here then you do. If I want to linger here, then I will damn well linger here!" The curse didn't sound right out of this man's mouth and Dean didn't know why.

"Dude, chill out. Don't go all Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde on me," Dean said. "Tell me you at least get that one." The man crossed his arms.

"You don't know me to immediately say I'm pulling a 'Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde'," he said but this time there was a trace of annoyed amusement in his eyes. Dean was stunned into silence, sort of surprised that the reference hadn't flown over the blue eyed man's head.

"GABRIEL!" there was a shout from inside the house and Dean was pretty sure that even without the open windows, they still would have heard it. Both men turned surprised towards the house and then the blue eyed beauty got flustered.

"I'm keeping you from your job…" he said, "I have to go." Before Dean could protest, he slammed the door of his car and took off.

"Well that wasn't weird at all," Dean said, depositing the mail in the mailbox. He turned his head for another look at the blue eyed man in vain.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Thank you everyone who reviewed! Thanks everyone who favorited and story alerted (although I would have preferred a review so I know what you guys are thinking).

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

You need to know: My computer crashed and I'm on the library computer right now so since I don't know when I'll be able to update again, this chapter might have to tide you over for a little while.

* * *

Dean paused for the second time that week, seeing another man in front of the Novak's house. He had wanted to see the blue eyed man again- hell, that guy was haunting his every thought, and last night his dreams and Dean wanted a good fuck. But he also wanted those blue eyes to keep staring at him and never look away. But that was a momentary lapse of judgment on Dean's part because Dean didn't do the whole "fall in love at first sight" thing- it was too much of a chick flick thing and he _really_ didn't do chick flicks. He resumed walking when the man who was sitting on the stone wall turned his attention to him expectantly.

"That my mail?" he asked.

"Depends," Dean said, leafing through the mail. "Are you Uriel Novak, Michael Novak, Raphael Novak, or Zachariah Novak?"

"I'm a Novak," he nodded. "But not one of those names. Hey, you seen any ghosts around?"

"Ghosts?" Dean said. "You mean like haunting places, Halloween type shit?"

"Yep," he nodded again.

"Yeah, at the haunted house. You know, the creepy one at the end of the road that no kids go to except for the stupid one and then he disappears?" Dean said. The man looked surprised before he started laughing.

"I like you! Really, I do," he snickered. "I'm Gabriel."

"Well Gabriel, I'm Dean. Hey, you got a brother with black hair and blue eyes? Like really blue," Dean asked. Gabriel's smile disappeared.

"Sounds like… why do you wanna know?" Gabriel asked suspiciously.

"Saw him in front of your house," Dean said. "Man can't get a joke."

"Sounds like Castiel," Gabriel said. "Hey, if you see him again, tell him to get his ass home. His rebellion has gone on a little too long."

"What do I look like? A messenger?" Dean asked. "Don't answer that. Here's your mail."

"Have a good day," Gabriel said tauntingly with a smirk.

* * *

Dean had been delivering papers for a little over a week since he had seen the blue eyed beauty, Castiel. Dean had finally told Sam the "mystery man's" (as Sam had dubbed him) name and had told Sam about Gabriel which had led to the other weird names, leading to the Bible, leading to Dean's complaints about Gabriel. Gabriel was quite a character. Gabriel never failed to meet Dean in front of the house, be it himself personally or with a trick.

He had met Uriel Novak the day Gabriel rigged the mailbox so it wouldn't open.

"Damn you, Gabriel!" Dean snarled, trying to pry open the mailbox.

"Sir, is there a problem with my mailbox?"

"Yeah, your damned brother glued it shut!" Dean growled.

"I'd appreciate it if you refrained from damning my brother," the man said. Dean turned to look at the brother Novak and was surprised.

"You uh…"

"Are adopted, as are all the Novak children," Uriel said.

"I was going to say cracked a joke but yeah. You want to take your mail?" Dean grunted.

"You're Dean," Uriel frowned.

"That's what my mom called me. Why do you know who I am? Gabriel been talking about me?" Dean asked, a bit of pride in his voice.

"Specifically about how he was going to rig the mailbox so it opens in instead of out," Uriel said, taking the mail from Dean and pushing the lid in.

"Uriel, you spoilsport!" Gabriel shouted from inside the house. "That's what I'd expect from Michael or Castiel!"

"Castiel's here?" Dean asked, unable to hide the hope in his voice.

"No," Uriel said. "If you see him, tell him to come back."

"I'm only a part time mailman!" Dean snapped. Uriel just looked at him and strolled inside casually enough but to Dean, it looked like he was tense about going in his own home. For some reason, Dean felt like he made a bad first impression and he didn't know why he had even thought the thought.

He finally saw Castiel again when Gabriel rigged the mailbox for the second time.

"You finally make another appearance," Dean said. "Regular Ruth Gordon*, aren't you?"

"I find it hard to believe you know Rosemary's Baby," Castiel said.

"I don't, my brother does," Dean shrugged.

"So you have a brother," Castiel said. "I have many."

"I've met two of them," Dean said. "Speaking of them, you wanna open this mailbox for me?"

"Did Gabriel do something to it?" Castiel frowned.

"No, course not," Dean said with a cheeky grin.

"Then why would you ask me to open a mailbox?" Castiel asked and Dean had no real answer.

* * *

*In Rosemary's Baby, a movie, Ruth Gordon is a nosy neighbor who often sneaks up on her neighbors. This is a reference from Gilmore Girls which, (for those who don't know) Jared Padalecki (ironically) played Dean, Rory's (Alexis Bledel, one of Gilmore Girl's leading ladies) first boyfriend. I'm not completely positive about the Ruth Gordon reference so feel free to correct me.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Thank you everyone who reviewed and thank you new reviewers! Again, still on the library computer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

And since we seem to have a Gilmore Girls fan in the readings... will you notice the use of a Gilmore Girl tactic?

* * *

"_Then why would you ask me to open a mailbox?" Castiel frowned._That look should be illegal, for Dean's sake because Castiel looked like a lost puppy. And Dean had been thinking about Castiel and the weird encounter that followed ever since he had first laid eyes on him.

"So Gabriel did do something to the mailbox…" Castiel muttered. Dean sighed and looked warily at it.

"He probably found a friggin' ghost to possess it or something," Dean grunted.

"You believe in ghosts?" Castiel asked, amused.

"No, but but Gabriel likes to scare the other mailmen," Dean said, finally pulling the lid down and found himself squirted with water. "What the hell?" Castiel stared before he started laughing as Dean began struggling with the contraption in the mailbox that began soaking his shirt through and Dean would have found the sight endearing if his shirt wasn't wet and it wasn't windy October.

"Yeah, laugh it up, tough guy," Dean grumbled.

"Gabriel never ceases to amuse when his tricks aren't directed at me," Castiel said and Dean figured that was all the apology he was going to get.

"Crap, its October! I'm going to freeze my fucking ass off!" Dean groaned, the front of his shirt wet as was his jacket. Castiel chuckled and shrugged off his trench coat, tossing it into Dean's arms.

"Uh, thanks, Castiel- that is your name, right?" Dean asked. "Gabe said that you were Cas."

"Gabriel saw me?" Castiel asked, alarmed.

"No, he didn't see you," Dean frowned. "There something you wanna tell me?"

"No, not really," Castiel said.

"Uh, okay then," Dean said. "So you gonna keep popping up randomly or should we meet somewhere for coffee and I'll give you the mail. That way you'd have a decent excuse for being Ruth Gordon and this way, you could actually find out what's going on in their lives; their bills, who they're writing to-"

"That's the longest pickup line I've ever heard," Castiel said. "But it's rude not to give your name."

"Pickup…" Dean said, feeling like a fish out of water even though a date (and a fuck) with Castiel was exactly what he wanted. "Dean. Dean Winchester."

"Hello Dean," Castiel said, "I'm Castiel."

"Dude, that's a mouthful," Dean frowned.

"It's my name," Castiel said, frowning right back at Dean.

"I'm callin' you Cas," Dean decided.

"What am I, your pet?" Castiel asked, not realizing the suggestion his question presented to Dean.

"God, I only wish," Dean muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Castiel demanded.

"Nothing," Dean said, realizing that if he wanted to spend more time with the blue eyed beauty who had the name of an angel from the Bible, sex comments right off the bat probably weren't the way to go. "So, you interested?"

"Interested?" Castiel frowned.

"I do believe I was hitting on you," Dean persisted, flashing Castiel a charming smile.

"I dislike coffee," Castiel said, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards.

"Seriously?" Dean asked. "Alright then, I know a few places."

"You should probably finish your job first," Castiel said, his eyes amused.

"But you're a helluva lot more interesting then my job," Dean said, allowing his eyes to roam up and down Castiel's body.

"Do you have the newspaper?" Castiel asked.

"Uh, yeah," Dean said. "But-"

"I _am_a Novak. My brothers won't mind," Castiel said. Dean shrugged and handed Castiel the mail but he only took the newspaper.

"When's your birthday?" Castiel asked.

"January twenty-fourth," Dean said. "Why?" Castiel didn't answer him but instead took out a pen and wrote something on the newspaper, tearing it up.

"I'm making it up as I go along," Castiel said.

"You sure they dont' mind you tearing up the paper?" Dean asked.

"Its fine. You won't lose your job." Castiel shrugged, writing on the front page, and tossing it to the front door with surprising accuracy. Dean was pretty sure he heard a, "what the hell was that?" from the inside and it sounded like Gabriel. Castiel pushed a piece of paper into his hand and Dean could have sworn that he kept the same expression through all of it and for some reason, that look intrigued Dean.

"Call me," he said and Dean looked in his hand as an angry Gabriel stormed out of the house just in time to see Castiel giving Dean the paper and then speeding away.

_Aquarius- Call and you won't be disappointed. I really do hate coffee._

And then there was a phone number that took up most of the paper.

"Who the hell was that?" Gabriel demanded.

"That," Dean grinned, "was Castiel."

"Well I'll be damned," Gabriel whistled. "He was hitting on you. He's growing up. I don't envy you. We got a big family and he has _lots _of older brothers. Me included."


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks everyone who reviewed! And those who didn't (and there were a lot of you) thanks but review next time and tell me what you think, okay? I like to know what everyone's thinking about.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. Shouldn't that be obvious by now?

And the Gilmore Girl's tactic? The horoscope was what Lorelai gave Luke when they first met in order to get coffee.

* * *

They stood staring at each other for several minutes before Dean got fed up and sighed.

"You gonna lay it on me?" Dean asked. "Cause I _know_ the big brother speech by heart- hell, I've _given_ the big brother speech and I've carried it out."

"Oh, I'm not gonna lay it on you," Gabriel said, offering him a lollipop which Dean took. "Michael's gonna lay it on you. Raphael probably will once he gets back. Zachariah will probably give you a lot of facts and reasons. Uriel will lay it on you and then he'll call Lucy-"

"Lucy?" Dean asked. "You guys have a sister?"

"Lucifer," Gabriel elaborated. "And he probably won't give a rat's ass. But you don't want to meet Lucifer, or Michael. You really don't want to meet Michael unless you love Cas. You can meet Raphael. Raphael is currently mad at Cas."

"Geez, Gabe," Dean said. "Should I propose now or later? You know, surprise him with a proposal when I've known him maybe all of _ten minutes_!"

"Hey, Castiel doesn't usually date but that doesn't mean he can't get a date," Gabriel said.

"Yeah, he has one; me," Dean said. "Take your damned mail."

"If you know what's good, you'd take him off the dating rack completely," Gabriel said.

"You're really not gonna lay the big brother talk on me?" Dean asked.

"Nope," Dean said. "I don't need to. He can take care of himself. And Dean?"

"What?" Dean grunted.

"Run into any sprinklers lately?" Gabriel snickered and then ran into the house.

"Gabriel!" Dean shouted. "This thing had better be undone tomorrow!" He looked at Castiel's number again. 555-2645* and found himself smiling. He was so planning on getting laid.

**XOXOXOXO**

"Whoa, are you humming?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, so?" Dean asked. "Is it illegal for me to hum?"

"Well no, but, dude, it's_ you_," Sam said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked.

"It means that you're hitting something," Sam said. "And I don't want any details... is it the mystery man?"

"The 'mystery man' has a name, chick flick lover," Dean scoffed.

"Fine, Castiel. Is it Castiel?" Sam asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out," Dean smirked.

"What? Come on, man. Tell me!" Sam ordered.

"Or what?"

"Or no pie!"

"Dude, that's not playing fair," Dean said.

"Never said we were," Sam smirked before working the magic puppy dog face that made Dean groan. Dean weighed his options. He could either go without pie and not tell Sam that Castiel was the cause of his humming- wait what? Dean began to inwardly panic. He didn't hum- least of all over blue eyed Novaks (they were all dicks so far except for Cas)... even if Castiel really did have big, pretty, blue eyes-

"Yes, it's Castiel," Dean said, shaking his head to deter himself from his current train of thought. He was _not_ a freaking chick flick.

"Wait, you've known the guy not even a full twenty-four hours in terms of talking to him. He has like, a million older brothers and you're hitting that already?" Sam asked.

"He has seven brothers and one sister and I haven't hit anything," Dean said absentmindedly. "What?"

"Is it serious?" Sam asked.

"What? No!" Dean protested.

"Are you sure? I mean, you know how many brothers he has and that he has a sister. How'd you find all this out, anyways?"

"Had a talk with Gabriel after he disconnected the sprinklers from the mailbox,"

"Hey, whose trench coat is that?" Sam asked, looking at the item on the coat rack. "You never hang your coats up."

"Mine. Bought it new. Like it? Got to go, see you later,"

"Hey, wait, we're supposed to have dinner with Bobby tomorrow!" Sam called as Dean began to rush out of his apartment.

"I'll be there!" Dean grunted, leaving Sam stunned and alone in the shared apartment.

* * *

He would have called Castiel, he really would have... if he wasn't stuck at his newest job. He had gotten hired as a bartender again and despite the appeal the job had, Dean just really didn't want to be here tonight. He wasn't interested in flirting with the hot girls or guys that came his way. He was barely aware of the drinks he was making. He didn't even care that Jo, Ellen's daughter (the owner of his newest job) had the hots for him. She just wasn't... normally, he'd be all over her but something was off. Her looks, her figure... nice, but all wrong.

"So what's her name?" Jo asked.

"What makes you so sure its a girl?" Dean smirked.

"Fine, what's his name?" Jo asked instead.

"Look, sweetheart, if this were another place and time, I'd be all over you," Dean said. "Well, without your mom around."

"You're scared of my mom?" Jo asked, laughing a little. Dean looked at Ellen who looked at both of them and then turned back to her work.

"Uh, hell yeah," Dean nodded. "Don't take my not flirting with you to heart- any other time and place about two weeks ago, I'd be flirting with you so fast, it'd make your head spin."

"So who'd you meet almost two weeks ago?" Jo asked.

"His name is Castiel,"

"And now you're whipped?" Jo asked teasingly.

"Hey, I am not whipped, I'm just-" _I'm just looking for him in everyone._

Every guy he had seen hadn't had the right hair- too short, too messy, not that dark brown that was almost black that Dean seemed to like. If he had the right hair (which none did, it was only similar hair- similar to what, Dean didn't know because he hadn't known what he was looking for at the time), it was his eyes. They weren't blue enough, they were the wrong color. Dean was looking for Castiel in random people and he felt for the number in his pocket.

"Hey, you mind taking over the bar for a few minutes?" Dean asked.

"Why? Going to call Castiel?" Jo asked.

"No," Dean denied.

"Go on," Jo rolled her eyes. Dean thanked her and rushed out of the bar, flipping open his phone and dialing the number. 555-2645. _Let this be the right number._

"Hello?" Dean's heart seemed to skip a bit but he ignored it.

"Cas? It's Dean," there was a pause and Dean swore that if he had been with Castiel in person, the blue eyed angel would be smiling.

"Hello Dean,"

* * *

*Check out the last four digits, 2645, on your cell phones. See if you come up with anything interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks everyone for reviewing! I really love knowing what everyone's thinking!

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

* * *

_"Hello Dean,"_

"Hey I- oh, I didn't notice the time. Did I wake you up?" Dean asked. One freaking a.m. Nice way to go to impress the guy, Dean.

"No, my brothers decided to do that," Castiel grumbled.

"Did they find you?" Dean smirked. "Did the family chase you down?"

"Don't you dare put that idea into their heads. They would do that," Castiel said. "No, since they found out I've been in town, Uriel has called once, because of his job, I assume and he understands that I need to sleep. Gabriel has called at least nineteen times and he has left voice messages without saying anything. Michael has called almost ten times and has left three messages, never yelling at me but it seems like he very much wants to. Raphael has called five times and left one message threatening me to come back home or he will drag me home. Jimmy has called once and politely yelled at me to come home-"

"Hold up, how do you 'politely yell' at someone?" Dean asked.

"He didn't use profanity," Castiel said. "Zachariah has tried pursauding me to come home in four messages and twelve more phone calls. Lucifer has called, seemingly indifferent and smug as always. He said and I quote, 'come home soon. Michael won't shut up.' Then he hung up."

"Tough crowd, huh?" Dean asked. "Why didn't you turn off your phone?" There was a pause.

"You mean I can do that? Turn off this vile contraption?" Castiel asked, the distaste for the phone evident in his voice.

"Dude, you didn't know that?" Dean asked, trying not to laugh.

"Don't laugh," Castiel huffed. "I did not want one of these things. My brothers forced the thing upon me. Not that it did them or me any good. The thing asked for my name when I first got it. Why does it need to my name? I do not understand this thing," Dean was trying very hard not to laugh now and then he realized that Castiel had paused- like he was expecting an answer.

"For your voice message box. So people know they have the right number," Dean said.

"They should know they have the right number. It is in the phone's memory," Castiel said.

"Dude, its just a phone. If you're so against it, why didn't you cancel it?" Dean asked.

"Gabriel told me father might call and if I didn't have a cell phone, he wouldn't be able to get ahold of me," Castiel said.

"You'd take _Gabriel_ for his word?" Dean asked.

"He is my brother," Castiel said and hesitated before saying. "And Jimmy confirmed it."

"Jimmy, huh?" Dean asked. "He's your twin, right?"

"There are differences between us," Castiel said instantly, like he didn't want Dean to compare them. "Wait, how did you know that Jimmy and I are twins?"

"Gabe told me," Dean said. "He also said you're an uncle."

"Yes, I am," Castiel said. "I hardly think its fair, Dean. You seem to know more about me then I do about you." Dean sucked in his breath and his swore (and would later deny if asked) that his heart skipped a beat. He liked the way that his name rolled off of Castiel's tongue. He liked the way it sounded as though he were important to Dean.

"What do you want to know?" Dean asked.

"Do you have any siblings?" Castiel asked but "everything" was the word in his mind.

"Yeah, I have Sam. He's in Stanford," Dean said.

"You must be proud," Castiel said.

"Damn right, I'm proud," Dean said but Sam could be anything he wanted and Dean would be proud of him, as long as he was in school. There was no such thing as second best when it came to Sam's education. Sam was going to be a lawyer and Dean had raised Sam.

"Are you free?" Castiel asked suddenly.

"I'm at work,"

"Then how are you calling me?" Castiel asked. _I got the urge to call you and asked Jo to take over the bar._

"On break," Dean said. _Sort of._ "Why don't you come on down?"

"I thought you were at work," Castiel said.

"No reason why I can't flirt with a customer," Dean said.

"I hope I'm that customer," Castiel said, voice dropping an octave, sending a shudder down Dean's spine and a tingle down south.

"Why don't you come down here and find out?" Dean asked huskily.

"I need to know where 'down here' is," Castiel said, amused.

"The Roadhouse," Dean said.

"I will see you there. I have to go now. Jimmy is calling," Castiel said.

"Thought you didn't want to talk to your family," Dean said.

"Jimmy is the exception," Castiel said, switching to Jimmy's call. "Hello, Jimmy,"

"Castiel, where are you?" Jimmy demanded.

"In a hotel,"

"Well come home,"

"No,"

"Your niece misses you- I miss you. Your family misses you," Jimmy sighed. "You said you'd be back- you promised."

"And I am back. I keep my promises," Castiel said.

"God d- Castiel, this has been going on long enough. I know you and Michael had a fight but don't you think it's time to forgive and forget? Do you even remember what you're fighting about?" Jimmy snapped. There was a long silence and Jimmy began to fear that Castiel had hung up.

"Father is alive and he does care," Castiel said in a hard voice. "Goodbye, Jimmy." And then he hung up the phone, about to reach for the trench coat that he had borrowed from Jimmy and then remembered it wasn't there, but it was with the man whom he was about to see and so he got up and let the door close behind him with a sound slam.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Thanks everyone who reviewed the last chapter!

* * *

"What do you want, Uriel?" Castiel demanded, answering up his phone. He was in a pretty bad mood since talking to Jimmy which reminded him why he had left home in the first place. Maybe it wasn't a bad idea to make use of a bad mood... Too bad it wasn't Michael or Raphael calling.

"I want you to come home. We all do, Castiel," Uriel said. "This rebellious streak has gone on long enough. Lucifer would have come home by now- he did come home."

"What, are you saying that I'm like Lucifer?" Castiel asked. "Because I am not like Lucifer."

"Maybe I am. But Lucifer would have made peace by now,"

"No he wouldn't," Castiel said.

"Fine, he wouldn't have," Uriel allowed. "But he would have at least called us-"

"To torment you," Castiel snapped.

"At least we would have known he was alright,"

"I did call,"

"Jimmy hasn't talked to us since you left and you know it. The only other person you call is Lucifer and he withholds information to torment everyone," Uriel said. "And what are you doing, liking a mud monkey-"

"'Mud monkey'?" Castiel repeated.

"Dean- the mailman," Uriel said. "Where is your class, brother?" I thought you'd expect more from- from-"

"From the men I choose to date?" Castiel asked dryly. "Uriel, I thought you came to terms with this awhile ago."

"I did. I'm sorry," Uriel said. There was silence on both ends and then Castiel decided to break it.

"Do you know the mailman?" Castiel asked.

"No, I don't know the mailman," Uriel said, sounding annoyed.

"Well I'm about to- very personally," And then he hung up.

* * *

Castiel knew that he looked out of place at the Roadhouse. It wasn't hard to figure out, what, with his suit that wasn't hidden by the trench coat and his Lexus that didn't have a scratch on it. There was only one other car that stood out in the parking lot- a black Impala that was probably 66or 67... Either way, it was an old car and it seemed to belong in the parking lot and its owner was probably just as comfortable in the bar.

But when had he ever cared if he was out of place?

Oh yeah... when Gabriel had tried to take him to a brothel for his birthday...

Shuddering, he pushed the horror down and walked into the place, pretending that he belonged there. He pretended not to notice the people staring at him. He was used to that once people found out who his brother was and plenty of people stared at him even being on the streets. He walked with more confidence then he felt, walking to the bartender that had his back to him.

"What's your specialty?" Castiel asked. Dean's hands stopped moving and he turned around, eyes searching for Castiel's. And instantly, he found it. The right blue. The right messy hair. The look that said nothing but had so much intensity. Dean wanted to continue staring into Castiel's eyes but the stare reminded him that Castiel was waiting for an answer.

"I make a mean Bloody Mary, if you're interested," Dean said, a corner of his mouth twitching upwards. "Unless you don't want to ruin the whole bible image you got going on?" Castiel allowed a small smile to flitter to his face.

"Oh, I'm interested," Castiel said and Dean had a feeling he wasn't just talking about the alcohol.

"Let me finish up with this and I'll get you what you your poison," Dean said. Castiel just nodded, continuing to share unashamedly at Dean. Dean felt unnerved but as he began to mix the drink, he began to get more comfortable with the stare and he eventually found himself wanting it on him.

"So what brings a pretty thing like you down here?" Dean smirked, handing Castiel his drink. "On me." He added. Castiel looked surprised when Dean had called him pretty but his gaze warmed when he said the drink was on him and Dean found himself liking the way Castiel's eyes looked.

"I had a run in with a bartender. He has my coat, you see. Actually, it belonged to my twin brother until a few years ago," Castiel said, absentmindedly. "He's about this tall, blonde hair, beautiful green eyes... have you seen him?" Castiel looked at Dean, his eyes teasing.

"I'll keep a look out. But until he gets here, how about I keep you company?" Dean asked.

"I would like that," Castiel said. "Can you take a break?" Dean glanced at Ellen and she caught his eyes. He cocked his head in Castiel's direction and raised his eyebrow. Ellen rolled her eyes and nodded, waving her hand as a signal to go ahead.

"Care to dance?" Dean asked, coming out from behind the bar and holding his hand out for Castiel to take. Castiel regarded his hand slowly.

"I believe you will find that I do not make the best... 'freak dancer'," he said, choosing his words carefully and Dean noticed how uncomfortable he was.

"Hold on a second," Dean said, glancing at the DJ. "I'll slow it down." Castiel looked at him gratefully as he went towards the DJ to ask him to slow it down. He turned back to look for Castiel again so he could make his way back to him but his hands clenched into fists when he saw him and another guy talking to him.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Thanks everyone who reviewed the last chapter!

* * *

"I told you before that I'm waiting for someone," Castiel said, giving the man who was standing next to him a glare. "I do not want your time nor your company. I am waiting for someone."

"Come on, one dance," he persisted.

"No," Castiel said, jerking his arm away from the man's hand.

"What harm can it do?" the guy asked. Castiel regarded him calmly.

"I don't believe in sex before marriage," Castiel said. The simple remark usually worked.

"I think I can change that," the guy smirked, raising his hand to caress Castiel's cheek. Castiel slapped his hand away and Dean increased his speed, pushing the crowd away to get to Castiel. Castiel glared at him and his hands began to form fists. He didn't notice the man coming up behind him and, to his credit, didn't jump, looked at whoever put his arm around his shoulders.

"Castiel, I heard you were back in town," the blonde man said calmly, acting like the other man wasn't there. "Why didn't you call your big brother?"

"Because all of them and Jimmy called me," Castiel said dryly.

"So sorry about that. Michael wouldn't shut up," he said. "Who's your friend?"

"He is not my friend. He is my harasser," Castiel said.

"In that case..." the man said, withdrawing his arm from Castiel's shoulders to offer his hand. Dean saw the change in stance- it was slight but it was there. The blonde's shoulder was inserted between the man and Castiel. It was slight but the warning was there. "I'm one of his six older brothers and I'm named after the devil. How do you do?" Castiel rolled his eyes as the man held his hand out and when Castiel's pursuer shook it, he sqeezed, hard.

"What the fuck man? Let go!" he protested.

"Castiel is my little brother. If he says go, you go," he said. "Do you understand me?"

"Or I could just kick you both out of the bar for fighting," Dean said, bringing Castiel to his side.

"Who are you?" the blonde man frowned.

"Dean," Castiel said, sounding relieved.

"I'm the bartender," Dean said.

"He's the mailman," Castiel said to the blonde.

"Uriel said you were messing around with mud monkeys. He doesn't look like he's been rolling around in mud," Lucifer smirked.

"Let go of his hand, Lucifer," Castiel said. "I think he's turning blue and you don't want to get kicked out of the bar."

"That's alright," Lucifer said, relieving the pressure on the man's hand. "I believe I'll escort him out. How's the search for daddy going, by the way?" Castiel glared at Lucifer as he laughed. Castiel crossed his arms and shifted uncomfortably as Dean tugged on Castiel's arm to bring him closer.

"You okay? Did you want that guy to hit on you?" Dean asked.

"No, I didn't. Lucifer just hit close to home," Castiel sighed. "He's good at that."

"Wayward father?" Dean asked.

"Yes," Castiel nodded.

"I know that feeling. Dance with me," Dean said, holding out his hand when the slow song started. Castiel took it calmly enough but Dean could see the insecurity that came along with it. He kept his hold on Castiel's right hand and put his hand on his waist, bringing him closer and surprising Castiel so that he put his hand on Dean's chest. Castiel looked at Dean curiously.

"You waltz?" he asked.

"My mom... when she was alive- she used to love to dance. I'd see her dancing with my father in the living room and eventually it became a family thing. I used to dance with her," Dean said. "Haven't danced an actual waltz for years." Castiel was quiet for a moment. Dean held his breath while he waited for Castiel to answer. He didn't tell anyone that- not even Sammy. He had taken the tapes of the family dancing and had kept them in his room. He didn't know why he was telling Castiel.

"She must have been an amazing woman,"

"She was," Dean agreed. Castiel took a step closer to Dean. Dean hesitated before gathering Castiel closer, close enough that their chests were pressed up against the other's and Castiel's head was resting on Dean's shoulders. Dean didn't notice anything but Castiel. Wanting to keep Castiel close to him, Dean's hands didn't travel lower like they usually did when he was dancing with someone. He acted like a gentleman and kept his hands where they should be.

Because Castiel was definitely something special and Dean wanted him around.

"Dean," Castiel said, taking a deep breath. "I have something to confess..."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

Thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter!

* * *

"Dean," Castiel said, taking a deep breath. "I have something to confess..."

"Uh, Cas, I'm not a priest... I don't even believe in God," Dean said. "You might want to go to a priest for confession-"

"Dean. I told my brother that we were going to... uh..." Castiel said and then muttered something under his breath.

"What was that?" Dean asked. "Cas?" He asked in a hard voice and was about to protest again but the protests died down when Castiel buried his head in Dean's neck, making Dean freeze.

"I might have made it sound like... we were going to be... sexually explicit tonight," Castiel said. Dean's jeans tightened at the words and then his brain just began having a mind of its own- lowering Castiel down onto the bed, kissing the worry away from him, making him forget everything but Dean's name- oh shit. Dean shifted uncomfortably, trying to get rid of the bulge in his jeans, praying it wouldn't scare Castiel away.

"Who'd you tell?" Dean asked but it came out strangled.

"Uriel..."

"You told Uriel that... you were going to have sex with me?" Dean said, trying to catch Castiel's gaze but the blue eyed man kept avoiding his gaze.

"I said we were going to get to know each other personally.- very personally," Castiel said.

"Shit," Dean muttered. "Cas, you're killing me here..." Castiel looked at Dean confused, taking a step back and looking over him for signs of injury.

"Not literally," Dean said, pulling Castiel closer so he could feel the pressing erection.

"Oh," Castiel said when Dean said 'not literally' and then it clicked when his lower half connected with Dean's. "_Oh_."

* * *

"Hey, how was work?" Sam greeted Dean when he came through the door.

"Fine," Dean grunted. "Sammy, go to Bobby's."

"What? Why?" Sam frowned. "Is Cas here?"

"No," Dean said.

"Did something happen?" Sam frowned.

"Yes and no," Dean said. "Now go."

"What? Dean-"

"I'll explain more tomorrow. Get out,"

"Why? Going to masturbate or something?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"Yes, now get out," Dean said.

"Oh, ew!" Sam said. "Dude!"

"Hey, I tried to warn you," Dean shrugged.

* * *

"What are you doing here, Gabriel?" Castiel asked. "How did you find me?"

"I just called the hotels, asking if a Castiel Novak was staying here," Gabriel smirked.

"And you got into the room by...?"

"Fucked the manager,"

"You brought Raphael?" Castiel demanded.

"How did you make that leap?" Gabriel asked.

"Despite what you tell our brothers to piss them off, I know you don't fuck just anyone," Castiel said and after a pause he added. "And the manager is female." Raphael was definitely a scary sonuvabitch. He probably threatened someone (using the Novak name, no doubt) or just picked the lock... he was with Gabriel, who would encourage that sort of thing, after all.

"Why did you bring Raphael?" Castiel demanded.

"He heard me on the phone talking to the hotels. It wasn't very hard for him to put two and two together. And why don't you ask him yourself?" Gabriel shrugged. "He's here."

"Hello, brother," Raphael said. Castiel turned to look at his brother and felt a chill run down his spine, swallowing before he answered.

"Hello, Raphael,"

__

* * *

_"Shit," Dean muttered. "Cas, you're killing me here..." Castiel looked at Dean confused, taking a step back and looking over him for signs of injury._

_"Not literally," Dean said, pulling Castiel closer so he could feel the pressing erection._

_"Oh," Castiel said when Dean said 'not literally' and then it clicked when his lower half connected with Dean's. "Oh."_

_"Cas, I want you so bad," Dean said._

_"Yes," Castiel whispered. But when Dean took a step back, letting go of him completely, he was confused. "Dean, did I do something wrong?"_

_"No... but I can't... you're not like everyone else. You're..." Special. Dean wanted to say but it wouldn't come out. 'Kill me now,' he thought. "Different."_

_"You... wish to wait?" Castiel clarified._

_"Yeah, wait, that's it..." Dean said. 'I don't want you to go away,' "I should take you home-"_

_"Dean, I drove here," Castiel reminded him. "Is there something wrong with just talking? Or do you assume because I told Uriel what I did that I am only interested in your body?"_

_"No...I don't think that," Dean said. But the way Castiel looked at him with that raw intensity was beginning to scare him. He knew that he was looking at Castiel with the same kind of intensity... but damn, Dean was beginning to run far away... What the hell had he gotten himself into? And he was finding it harder and harder to look away from Castiel._

* * *

"Uriel told me that you were planning on fucking the mailman," Raphael said bluntly. Castiel winced inwardly and then glared at Gabriel when he heard him snicker.

"Not quite," Castiel said. "I told him I was going to get to know Dean very personally tonight."

"And did you? 'Get to know him?'" Raphael taunted.

"Not in the way you're thinking," Castiel said.

"Alright, that's enough with the staring contest of doom," Gabriel interrupted his two brothers. "Why don't you just hug it out? And Raphael, stop pretending to be Michael. I might really screw the manager if you keep on acting like him."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

Thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter!

* * *

"You are not going to screw the manager," Raphael frowned at Gabriel. "Is he?"

"If you keep acting this way, he might," Castiel rolled his eyes. "What are you doing here, Raphael?"

"I came to bring you home, Castiel. It's time to stop searching for father," Raphael said.

"He. Is. Not. Dead," Castiel hissed. His hands clenched into fists. He glared at his brother. He was pretty sure that he was shaking visibly but it didn't matter to him. Their father was a touchy subject. He had started the Novak business, which most of his brother had gone into. Michael and Zachariah had practically jumped for the opportunity. Uriel had accepted calmly. Raphael took care of foreign operations, Castiel was told, so he was unsure of why his brother was home. Gabriel had been apart of the company at one time but then he created his own company to piss Michael off. Anna had ran for the hills. Jimmy met Amelia and had fallen in love, and started his own life. Castiel had been apart of the company for a little while and then their father disappeared when the company started to fail. Castiel had left to go find him.

"After all this time searching for him and you still don't belive me or any of your other brothers?" Raphael asked. "Why would I lie to you, Castiel?"

"There's no proof that he's dead!" Castiel shouted.

"He left us, Castiel. He might as well be dead. There is no proof that he's alive," Raphael said. They stared at each other before Gabriel sighed.

"That's enough. Raphael, I didn't bring you here so you could fight with baby bro," Gabriel said.

"Don't try to mediate this, Gabriel," Castiel said. "Just leave, Raphael."

"You do not want me to go now, Castiel," Raphael warned. "And even if you bother changing hotels, I _will_ find you."

"Maybe one day. But I'm not the little brother that has to be your bitch because you're older and I'm living under the Novak house anymore. I'm not your bitch anymore. Get out," Castiel said.

"You're not really changing hotels again, are you?" Gabriel asked.

"Maybe rooms," Castiel allowed.

"With Raphael around, I don't blame you," Gabriel said.

"Who said anything about Raphael being the cause?" Castiel asked, looking at Gabriel pointedly.

"Alright, I get it, I'm leaving," Gabriel said. "Eat a lollipop, Cassie."

"Do not call me Cassie," Castiel snapped, catching the lollipop as Gabriel laughed and shut the door. "Dicks."

* * *

Dean figured he wasn't going to see Castiel on the steps of the Novak home that morning. That didn't stop the disappointment from surfacing when he didn't see the blue eyed beauty. Instead, he saw the trickster, whom Dean was seriously beginning to dislike but would probably like if it weren't for all the pranks that he played on Dean.

But the man didn't look mischiveous today... he looked... pensive. And that bothered Dean. It put him on guard.

"Hey, Gabe," Dean greeted him cautiously.

"Hey yourself, Dean. Heard you and Cas were getting pretty freaky last night," Gabriel said with a smirk but Dean saw no hint of the usual mischief hiding in his eyes.

"Hey, we didn't do anything," Dean defended.

"I don't care what you did or didn't do. I need you to bring Castiel home," Gabriel said.

"Excuse me?" Dean asked.

"I need you to-"

"Who the hell do you think you are, boy?" and Dean found himself shoved against the brick wall by Uriel.

"Geez, Chuckles, I'm dating your brother. Don't you think this is wrong?" Dean asked.

"Do you think you're funny?" Uriel demanded.

"I think I'm adorable," Dean said.

"You were supposed to tell him to come home. I do not see him home-"

"Hey, I'm not your damned errand boy!" Dean spat.

"I told-"

"You say what you told me to do, I swear, I'll start swinging," Dean threatened. They glared at each other before Uriel pulled back and started laughing.

"I like you, boy. God help me, I really do," Uriel shook his head and walked into the house. Dean glared at him.

"Dick," Dean said. Gabriel laughed.

"Awww, come on, Dean. Don't you have a brother? Ever heard of 'letting it go'?" Gabriel grinned.

"Yes I have a brother. And no, I haven't heard of 'letting it go'. I'm the oldest. I'm always right. And apparently Cas doesn't know the saying either," Dean snapped. The grin faltered on Gabriel's face, leaving Dean to believe that he had hit a sore spot, but still pissed off at Uriel, he didn't care. "Here's your damned mail."

Gabriel watched Dean leave. He watched until Dean was coming out of the driveway until the next house when he got really bored. He went into the house, shouting, "Raphael, I'm taking your car!" before grabbing his brother's keys. He had his own car but Raphael's car blended in with the common public better. For once, Gabriel didn't want to be stared at, driving in some gorgeous fancy car.

He drove until he found a coffee shop. It wasn't the one he usually went to but hey, there came a time when coffee was coffee. No matter what it tasted like- not that Gabriel knew what that particular shop's coffee tasted like... but hey, coffee was coffee.

He had barely paid for his coffee when he ran into someone and found himself on the floor and the coffee on him and the floor.

"I'm so sorry!" Sam said to Gabriel. "Let me get napkins. Oh geez, I'm really sorry. I'll buy you another one... This isn't coming out..." Gabriel stared at the tall kid (and man, was he tall) and started laughing.

"What's your name, kid?" Gabriel asked.

"Sam," he said.

"Well, Sammy, help me up," Gabriel said. "What?" he asked when Sam frowned.

"Don't call me Sammy. Only my brother gets to,"

"Yeah, whatever, Sammy. Help me up," Gabriel said. Sam offered his hand and Gabriel took it, surprised at the force Sam used to bring him up.

"Look, I'm really sorry..." Sam said. "I'll buy you another one and I'll pay for the dry cleaning... Excuse me, miss-"

"Kid. Relax. How about you let me take you out and we'll call it even?" Gabriel asked. "Come on." Sam stared after him for a minute.

"How the hell is that 'even'?" Sam frowned before following Gabriel.

* * *

"What?" Castiel answered, more harshly then he meant to. He had barely slept at all that night. He was steamed from seeing Raphael still and he was in over his head. What was he thinking? Coming back without finding his father... Why the hell had he talked to Lucifer? Lucifer was a master at manipulation... freaking devil...

"Hey, Cas. It's Dean. Bad time?"

"No, I'm just tired," Castiel sighed. "Raphael decided to pay me a visit."

"Who's he?"

"My brother," Castiel said and then frowned when Dean didn't answer after a few seconds. "Dean? Are you still there?"

"Your brother is a teenage mutant ninja turtle?" And Castiel started laughing.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

Thank you everyone for reviewing this! I didn't notice this earlier but fifty-seven people have reviewed! Thank you so much! Please keep on reading and reviewing!

Sorry about my updating. I know I usually review sooner but school has started for me and I don't have access to a computer at home. I'll update when I can so please keep reviewing!

* * *

"Guess your mommy never told you not to go off with strangers," Gabriel said.

"Uh, no, she didn't," Sam shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Daddy? Brother? Sister?" Gabriel persisted.

"Brother and he'd probably kill me if he finds out about this," Sam said.

"Overprotective big brother, huh?" Gabriel said. "I know that feeling."

"You have an older brother, too?" Sam asked.

"_Brothers _but none of them really babied me," Gabriel corrected and then smirked. "We babied Castiel and Jimmy. Much good that did them. Cas is going for a mailman to rebel against our older brothers."

"Wait... you're last name isn't Novak, by chance, is it?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, it is. Why?" Gabriel asked. "How do you know that?"

"My brother is your mailman,"

"Oh... crap," Gabriel said. "Well, since your brother is dating mine, do you know what his intentions are?"

"Dude, Dean has the same intentions with everyone... well, everyone but Cas,"

"And that would be?" Gabriel's eyebrows lifted.

"With everyone else, he goes for the occasional fuck. With Cas... I dunno, man, he's different with Cas," Sam shrugged.

"Different how so?" Gabriel asked. "I like games, Sammy, but I do not like games being played with pretty angel boys."

"'Pretty angel boys'?" Sam asked.

"Castiel. Angel of Thursday. Read something religious," Gabriel said absentmindedly. "What is your brother doing that he hasn't done with anyone else?"

"Well for one, he hasn't slept with Cas yet," Sam said.

"Do you know him?"

"Who? Cas?"

"No, the muffin man. Yes, Castiel,"

"No, I don't,"

"Then why are you calling him Cas?"

"Why do you keep calling me Sammy?"

"Fair enough. Hey, you want to go to a carnival?" Gabriel asked.

"Uh, not really,"

"Why? Scared of the clowns, Sammy?"

"No!" Sam said, denying it a little to harshly.

"You're afraid of clowns," Gabriel said.

"Well what are you scared of?" Sam defended.

"Nothing, big foot. Come on. Let's go to the carnival. They won't bite, unless you want them to," Gabriel smirked. "Oh come on, you're more likely to get hit by a car or in a plane crash then get hurt by a clown. What's so scary about them?"

"Apparently, they kill," Sam said, pointing to an old headline on a newspaper.

* * *

Somehow, Dean had found himself in town, searching for a coffee shop that Castiel had asked him to meet him at. He didn't know that there was a coffee shop at the pier but he did know a familiar face when he saw it. It might take him awhile to recognize certain faces but there were a few he could pick out instantly.

Like a face that posed a threat to his little brother, for instance. He pulled his phone out, and hit speed dial one.

"Come on, Sammy... pick up," Dean said. "Damn it!" He caught a glimpse of Sam and Gabriel in a restaurant next to the coffee shop. He cursed again, wondering why the hell Gabriel was with Sam briefly before following the threat, who was heading to the back of the restaurant.

Gordon had met Dean at a bar, go figure. Dean was going through a rough patch because their father had, once again, disappeared. He had talked to Gordon. Then when Sam got involved and got Dean away from Gordon, Gordon turned violent towards Sam, believing he was something out of a biblical plague. They had gotten a restraining order on him, but little good that did them. He broke in one night and since there was no proof, the cops wouldn't do anything.

Well, if the cops wouldn't do anything, Dean would just take matters into his own hands.

* * *

"Who's that?" Gabriel asked, nodding at Sam checking his phone.

"It's Dean," Sam said.

"Just leave it," Gabriel shrugged. Sam hesitated before putting the phone away.

"How can you eat that?" Sam grimaced.

* * *

"Gordon!" Dean grabbed Gordon and punched him. "You do that to my brother, I'll kill you!"

"Dean, wait!" Gordon protested, reaching for his rifle. Dean punched him again and then Gordon managed to grab his rifle, hitting Dean on the head. Dean stumbled backwards and then went to hit Gordon again but Gordon hit him harder with the rifle and Dean blacked out, falling backwards into the water.


	11. Chapter 11

Me: Today is my birthday! So as my present, please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Thanks everyone who reviewed the last chapter!

* * *

Dean lost consciousness before he hit the water. He didn't hear the splash that happened after his fall. For some reason, he could remember a warm hand wrapping around his arm.

"Dean," Castiel said in relief when Dean opened his eyes. It seemed out of place for Castiel to sound relieved so Dean wasn't sure if he had imagined the relieved tone or not.

"Where... am I?" Dean asked.

"The hospital," Castiel said.

"S-Sammy?" Dean asked.

"It's late. Gabriel took him home. He has class tomorrow. He wanted to say but Gabriel and I both believed that you'd want him to be in class. He said to tell you that he'd come by the minute school gets out," Castiel said matter of factly.

"You... how?"

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and pulled you out," Castiel said.

"'Out'?" Dean questioned.

"Of the water," Castiel said.

"Gordon?"

"You mean the man with the sniper rifle?" Castiel asked distastfully.

"Yeah, him,"

"When I saw you go in, I was already heading to you. I got to you before he did. He escaped when I was doing CPR but I have notified the police," Castiel said and then said after a pause. "You keep interesting company." Actually, Castiel had caught up with Gordon. And he had surprised himself by taking immense pleasure in punching Gordon. He punched Gordon before going to dive in after Dean and he was sure Gordon had a nasty bruise to deal with. It was a shame he hadn't been given more time to deal with him... but then Gordon had escaped by the time Castiel had pulled Dean out of the while.

"You didn't tell Sam about Gordon, did you?" Dean asked.

"No,"

"Don't. He doesn't need to worry," Dean said and then Castiel was silent. "Something bothering you, Cas?" Dean frowned.

"No! Yes," Castiel said.

"You are a horrible liar," Dean said.

"I've been told," Castiel said. "Dean."

"What?"

"You're staring," Castiel said.

"Pot calling the kettle black," Dean said. Castiel had a blank look on his face, tilting his head with a frown.

"Why would a pot call a kettle black? Pots and kettles cannot talk," Castiel said.

"It's... an expression," Dean said. "So what's bothering you?"

"It's something Raphael said,"

"And the teenage mutant ninja turtle said?"

"He said... he said my father is dead,"

"Hey, there were times when I was looking for my Dad when... all logic said that he was dead. But I knew, in my heart, that he was still alive. So who cares what some Ninja Turtle says, Cas, what do _you_ believe?" Dean asked.

"I believe he's out there," Castiel said.

"Then go find him," Dean said. "But wait until I can go with you." Castiel smiled and gave Dean a chaste kiss and then Dean closed his eyes.

* * *

"You have reached the voicemail of... I don't understand... why-why do you want me to say my name?" Sam stared at his cell phone when it went to voicemail.

"Why do you look like you've seen a ghost?" Gabriel asked Sam.

"Have you ever heard Cas' voicemail?" Sam asked.

"The 'why do you want me to say my name' voicemail?" Gabriel asked.

"Yeah, that," Sam said.

"You should have heard Luke's," Gabriel said, walking away from Sam.

"Who's Luke?" Sam frowned.

"Forget it. Let's go pick up your brother from the hospital," Gabriel said.

* * *

"We haven't had one date without interference," Dean griped to Sam. Dean had been at home for almost a week now. He still hadn't told Sam about Gordon and he had taken to complaining a lot about his and Castiel's dating and Sam had taken to ignoring him as best as he could. Dean was able to keep Sam at home by saying he needed something or making him. Either way, it worked because Sam was staying near his brother without the encouragement.

"Uh huh," Sam said, paying more attention to his books then to his brother.

"Dude, you're not listening!" Dean said.

"So call the guy up and plan a date with him. Or you know what, have him come here," Sam said. "And what the hell were you doing in the water, anyways?"

"I told you, I slipped and hit my head on the floor and fell in," Dean said. "I'm calling Cas. Cas-"

"Dean?"

"Yeah, it's Dean, do you, uh, want to come over?"

"To your house?"

"Yeah, my house,"

"Alright,"

"Okay, my house is- hold on," Dean said, going to answer the door.

"I'm there now,"

"Yeah, I get that,"

"I'm going to hang up now,"

"Right," Castiel said and then the moment he pocketed his phone, Dean grabbed him around the waist and pulled him close into a passionate kiss. Castiel eagerly kissed him back, winding his arms around Dean's neck, both not even caring when Sam came to see what was holding his brother up and saying, "Dude, not in front of the door! People can see you! _I _can see you!" But eventually Sam went away with his presence unnoticed and Dean and Castiel parted.

"You saved my life," Dean said.

"I did," Castiel nodded.

"I... Thanks," Dean said. "I- uh-" _I think love you._

"I understand," Castiel said. _I love you._


	12. Chapter 12

Me: Thanks everyone who wished me a happy birthday! And thanks everyone who reviewed! Seriously, does anyone know who Luke is _besides _a prophet of the lord? I'd love to know.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

* * *

Dean really needed to get out of the house. Dean also needed to see Castiel. Dean was pissing everyone off who wasn't Castiel. Dean was even pissing himself off. He thinks that he managed to get under Gabriel's skin, who had been visiting Sam more often then not, because the prankster looked like he wanted to throttle him. Then Castiel came over so Dean immediately turned his attention (not that he'd ever admit that, to anyone or himself) to Castiel. Dean also needed to get laid but that was a little besides the point…

Actually, no, it was the whole point.

And here were a few scenarios from the past (almost) two weeks since Dean has been bed ridden…

* * *

"Damn it, Dean! How long has it been since you've been laid?" Sam demanded and Dean raised an eyebrow. "You know what? Never mind, don't tell me that. I don't want to know!"

"What the hell is the matter with you, boy?" Bobby had demanded the second time he had come over to check on Dean. "Don't tell me you aren't hitting that."

"He isn't," Sam chimed in helpfully, glaring at his brother.

"You're kidding," Bobby said. "Why the hell are you waiting? The boy super religious or something?"

"No, he decided that Cas was special and that he wanted to wait," Sam said.

"Well aren't you precious," Bobby snorted. Dean glared at them.

* * *

"Still married to the couch, Dean?" Gabriel asked.

"Get lost," Dean glared at Gabriel. He was tired of him coming around the house. Why was he around the house? Why was he _in _the house? Scratch both of those questions. Why was Sammy _letting_ him in the house? Why was Gabriel in his house, hanging out with his brother? He had had enough of Gabriel at work. So why was he here?

"Get laid," Gabriel replied.

"Guys..." Sam sighed.

* * *

"Dean, if you do not stop complaining, I'm going to call Cas and tell him to fuck you!" Sam threatened.

"Don't you dare!" Dean said.

"Then shut up and let me study! I have a test coming up!"

"Nerd,"

"Lazy ass,"

"Jerk,"

"Bitch,"

"Cas, thank god you're here!" Sam said, hugging Castiel tightly. The man stood stiffly as Sam hugged him. He even lifted him up in the air. Dean cleared his throat loudly but he didn't have to worry because Gabriel was behind Castiel and he was having none of it.

"How could you do this right in front of me?" Gabriel said dramatically. "I confessed my love to you! I thought you loved me back! How could you? My own brother!"

"Hi to you to, Gabe," Sam rolled his eyes, putting Castiel down. "Go talk to him, Cas. He's insufferable!"

"Have fun, Cassie!" Gabriel said, waggling his eyebrows.

"Do not call me Cassie," Castiel glared at his brother before going to see Dean. "I hear you are troubling everyone around you."

"Blow me Cas," Dean glared at him. "I've been cooped up here for weeks-"

"It has been ten days," Castiel said. "And since you insist…" Dean didn't get a chance to question about what Castiel was doing. He silenced any of Dean's inquires by kissing him and his hands went to work, getting rid of Dean's belt and taking Dean's dick out of his pants. As Castiel wrapped his lips around Dean's dick, he smirked, sure that Sam or anyone else for that matter, wouldn't be complaining about Dean's mood for awhile.

* * *

Castiel laid very comfortably in Dean's arms, feeling the rise and fall of Dean's chest, and listening to his heartbeat. He smiled when he felt Dean stir and looked up. Dean looked down at him and smiled. Castiel propped himself up to kiss Dean gently and Dean kissed him back, both kissing each other at a leisurely pace.

"This is a nice wake up call," Dean said when they had a break. "How long was I out?"

"I woke up almost ten minutes ago," Castiel said and then Dean reclaimed Castiel's lips.

"Dean," Castiel said in between kisses.

"Mmm, what Cas?" Dean asked.

"I... I have something to ask of you," Castiel said., suddenly sounding nervous.

"What is it, Cas?" Dean asked.

"I have a favor to ask of you,"

"You said that already," Dean said, trailing kisses up and down Castiel's neck.

"It is a really big favor,"

"Uh huh,"

"Certain, uh, people are going to be here... and..."

"Mm," Castiel muttered something in a rush under his breath.

"What was that, Cas?" Dean asked, stopping his motions.

"Iwantyoutomeetmyfamily,"

"What?" Dean frowned. "C'mon, Cas. Pause in between words. I know you can do it. I've heard you before." Cas stared at Dean before taking a breath.

"I want you to meet my family,"

_"What?"_


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

Thanks everyone for reviewing the last chapter! Please read and review again!

* * *

"I want you to meet my family,"

"What?" Dean said. "You want me to…"

"Meet my family," Castiel said.

"Meet your…"

"Family…"

"Your…"

"Family. Dean, we have been over this," Castiel said. "You know what, never mind. Pretend I never asked." He began to get out of Dean's bed, but Dean grabbed onto his arm.

"Whoa, just slow down here, Cas. Give me a minute to think. People don't usually ask me to meet their family. That's… that's Sammy," Dean said. "Sammy is the family meeting sort of guy."

"Well then why don't you have him go in your place and have him say he's you?" Castiel asked with sarcasm Dean didn't know he had.

"No, that's not what I'm saying… I'm just… surprised. You know what, I'll go," Dean said. Castiel looked up at him with hopeful, wide, blue eyes.

"You will?"

"Yeah, if it means that much to you, I'll go," Dean nodded. "But don't you dare leave me alone!"

"I wouldn't dream of it," Castiel said, capturing Dean's lips.

"Hey, so what's your family like? Do we have any chance of surviving?" Dean asked. Castiel thought before answering.

"You do,"

"So, odds are, you're a dead man… tomorrow?" Dean asked, trying to find out the date.

"Yes," Castiel said with a solemn face.

"Wow. So, last night on earth, what are your plans?" Dean asked.

"I just thought I'd sit here quietly," Castiel said, struggling to keep a straight face as Dean gaped at him. He let his laughter out when Dean glared at him and pulled him into a kiss. He had to break the kiss because he was laughing so hard.

"Fine, be that way," Dean said, throwing a pillow at Castiel which only made him laugh harder. "Yeah, have your laugh now. See if you get any." That shut Castiel up and the man grabbed the front of Dean's shirt, pulling him into a kiss. Dean grinned when Castiel growled when Dean tried to pull away, pretending to actually go through with his threat. With strength Dean was unaware Castiel had, the blue eyed man manhandled Dean under him on the bed, attacking his neck with his lips before ravaging his lips.

* * *

"Dude, are you wearing a tux?" Sam asked.

"No, I'm wearing my birthday suit," Dean rolled his eyes. "Why are you wearing one?"

"Because Gabriel invited me to some family reunion thing," Sam shrugged.

"Well Cas invited me. I was going to drag you there anyways but now that you're seeing him…" Dean smirked.

"I am not seeing Gabriel!" Sam denied heatedly, cheeks turning red.

"Uh huh, right. If you're sure, cause you're blushing like a preteen girl!" Dean laughed as his brother went to answer the door. Don't get him wrong, Dean was all for teasing Sam since he knew that his little brother wasn't actually dating Gabriel. But if Sam dared to start dating the trickster... well, Dean was going to have a very long talk with both of them and he was going to be overprotective as hell.

It was his right as a big brother. All big brothers had that right, even if Gabriel didn't use that right.

"Wow! Sam! Get a load of the rims on you!" Gabriel said.

"Eat me," Sam said.

"Don't tempt me," Gabriel said. "You gonna invite us in, gigantor?"

"I think what he is trying to say is you clean up nice," Castiel told Sam.

"Thanks. You do too, Cas," Sam said.

"Hey, what about me?" Gabriel pouted.

"Gabe, the only difference from what you're wearing yesterday is that you have a different shirt on. Your jacket and your jeans are still the same. I thought you said it was formal," Sam said. Dean joined them in front of the door, smirking when he saw them. Castiel seemed the same. He was wearing his trench coat (well, Jimmy's trench coat, he had found out) over his suit and the loose tie was still there but the buttons on his collared shirt were done all the way up.

"Hey, nice party in front of the door and all but the Ruth Gordon might start to stare," Dean said. Castiel's lips twitched upwards and his eyes roamed over Dean's body clad in the tux.

"Lay it one me. I look ridiculous," Dean said.

"No, you clean up very nicely, Dean," Castiel said, giving Dean a smile that made Dean's heart skip a beat. But Dean wasn't going to tell anyone that.

"I think what he's trying to say is that you should have a fight and then have angry make up sex afterwards," Gabriel snickered. Sam rolled his eyes and didn't miss a beat as he swatted the back of Gabriel's head and walked outside. Gabriel frowned and followed Sam outside with his complaints. Castiel watched the two walk out before he turned his attention to Dean and he held his hand out.

"Shall we?" he asked.

"Sure," Dean shrugged, hesitating before taking Castiel's hand. Castiel hand tightened around his, squeezing gently. Dean sighed in relief when Sam and Gabriel (to everyone's surprises) didn't say anything. Dean thought that he could definitely get used to holding Castiel's hand. But was he going to tell Castiel that?

He glanced at the blue eyed man as he opened the passenger seat to the Impala, noticing that Sam had sat in the back. It unnerved him that his brother wasn't sitting shotgun. But when he got into the driver's seat, it seemed natural to have Castiel sitting next to him and having Sam and Gabriel in the back, bickering like little kids.

Yeah, Dean really could get used to this.

* * *

"Castiel! Is this your mailman?" a man who didn't look like Castiel or Gabriel at all came up to them. Castiel and Gabriel groaned.

"Who?" Sam asked.

"Cupid," Gabriel said, shaking his head. Sam was about to ask a question but before he could ask his question and before Castiel could answer "Cupid", his cousin swept Dean into a hug, much to Castiel's annoyance. Gabriel snickered at the look on Dean's face.

"Is this an attack? Are we under attack?" Dean asked as Castiel's cousin hugged him.

"This is their… handshake," Castiel made a face.

"I don't like it," Dean said.

"No one likes it," Castiel frowned, pulling Dean out of his cousin's grasp.

"Castiel! I haven't seen you in so long! How long has it been? Five years?" Cupid asked. Castiel grunted, unable to answer as Cupid hugged him.

"Seven," Gabriel snickered helpfully. Castiel glared at his brother. When Cupid put him down, he was surprised and off balance. He took several unbalanced steps forward before Dean caught him and steadied him. Gabriel was the only one to embrace Cupid back before he moved onto Sam.

"No," Sam shook his head, backing up.

"Yes!" Cupid said.

"Aw, come on Sammy, you wouldn't want to hurt his feelings now, would you?" Dean smirked. Sam glared at his brother as Cupid hugged him.

"Cupid? Really?" Dean asked.

"It's a nickname. You can guess why," Castiel muttered. "His real name is Cornelius."

"It's so great that you're all in love!" Cupid gushed. The Winchester brothers were about to protest but Cupid beat them to talking. "Oh, there's Jimmy and his wife and daughter!" Castiel froze visibly before slowly turning to look at his twin who was staring right back at him. Gabriel's lack of a smirk stopped Sam from talking and Dean could tell just by looking that Castiel had not expected to see his twin brother.


	14. Chapter 14

Me: Thanks everyone who reviewed the last chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural.

* * *

The twins stood just staring at each other. To them, it seemed like eternity. Jimmy's wife put a hand on his shoulder, whispering something that Dean assumed was, "you should go talk to him." Dean nudged Castiel but still, the staring contest did not break between them.

"Hey, Gabe?" Dean asked.

"Yeah?" Gabriel asked, raising an eyebrow at the older Winchester.

"What did you say about Jimmy and the big brother speech?" Dean asked.

"I didn't say anything about Jimmy," Gabriel said after thinking for a minute.

"Why not? What's wrong with him and Cas?" Dean frowned.

"Dunno. It's a twin thing," Gabriel said.

"Uncle Castiel!" Jimmy's daughter said, running to hug Castiel. "I missed you." She wrapped her arms tight around his waist. Castiel looked startled, his attention being torn from his twin for a moment. His hands hung loosely at his sides and he looked back up at his twin, eyes wide like he was unsure of what to do. Jimmy made a motion of his hands wrapping around a pretend child and mouthed something to Castiel. Castiel copied the motion, albeit hesitantly.

"I… missed you too, Claire," Castiel said.

"Claire, let go of your uncle. You know how he is with people," Jimmy said, laying a hand on his daughter's shoulder. Claire released her uncle's waist, pouting slightly.

"Hey, kiddo. What about your uncle Gabriel?" Gabriel asked, saving the moment by holding his arms out. "What about me? Did you miss me?" Claire smiled and hugged her other uncle.

"Hey, Cas," Jimmy said.

"Hello, Jimmy," Castiel said. "Amelia." he added as an almost afterthought.

"Hi, Castiel," Amelia smiled. "So you're back." Castiel nodded and they stood there in awkward silence.

"Hi, I'm Dean, the mailman. This is my brother Sam," Dean said, shaking their hands.

"I'm Jimmy. This is my wife, Amelia, and our daughter Claire," Jimmy said.

"Castiel, Jimmy, it's like seeing two final pieces of the puzzle being put together,"

"Michael," Jimmy said. Castiel stepped closer to his brother and niece, standing almost completely in front of Dean.

"Now don't be like that, Castiel," a new man came up.

"Great, it's Zachariah," Gabriel said. "Yay, isn't this a great family reunion? Where Anna, Lucifer, Uriel, and Raphael? We can throw a party. You know, family get together. It's been God-knows-how-long since we've had one of those. Well, I'm going to go get one of those delicious chocolate marshmallows before it starts to get ugly. Sam, why don't you join me?" He didn't give Sam a chance to say no as he grabbed his wrist, pulling him along.

"So, Castiel, who is this?" Michael asked.

"Obviously, it's Dean, Michael. Haven't you heard Cupid going around or the news circulating around the family? I honestly thought that Uriel might have been joking but…" Zachariah sighed and did some fancy flourish with his hand. "As you can see…"

"Brother," Castiel said, his voce sharp. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't use Uriel's choice of words." Zachariah and Michael examined their younger brother.

"Trying to preserve the peace, Castiel?" a redhead came up, kissing Castiel on the cheek bodily before kissing Jimmy's and slinging an arm around Castiel. "Hi, you must be Dean. I'm Anna, their sister."

"Anna. I didn't expect to see you here," Zachariah said, his voice tense.

"It's always good to see family," Michael said.

"Oh, drop the peace crap, Michael," Anna said. "You'd better not be giving Cas crap."

"They're not, Anna," Castiel said.

"Meow," Dean whispered to both twins. Jimmy smiled at him and he never would have known Castiel acknowledged that he heard him if he hadn't seen the roll of his eyes.

"Why wasn't I invited to the party?" Lucifer asked, walking up to his brothers and sister. "My feelings are hurt." There was something weird about this family that Dean couldn't quite put his finger on. They were openly hostile with each other but they weren't. It was something else that they weren't saying and it was causing tension between them.

"What are you doing here?" Raphael asked, looking pointedly at Dean.

"I invited him," Castiel said.

"How's the seven year search going for father?" Raphael asked. "Or have you finally given up? You've stayed with Dean this long but how much longer are you going to be in town-" And Jimmy lunged forward to grab Raphael's tie and pull him into a punch.

"Jimmy!" Amelia shouted.

"Daddy!" Anna pulled her sister n' law and Claire back, pushing them behind her. Dean could instantly tell that Jimmy was not that strong. Could you say 'tax accountant'? His suspicions were confirmed when Raphael easily caught Jimmy's wrist and bent it painfully. In that split second, Castiel lunged forward, punching Raphael's face with one hand and tearing Jimmy's hand out of Raphael's grip. Dean moved forward to grab Castiel and pull him away from Raphael to stop them from causing each other more bodily harm but someone laid a firm hand on Dean's shoulder, stopping him.

"Chuckles?" Dean asked.

"Let Michael and Lucifer handle this," Uriel said. Jimmy was pulled into the arms of his wife and daughter although he was still on the floor, one hand around Claire's waist and the other was holding his wife's hand. Dean turned his attention to the fighting brothers. Raphael had long since recovered from the punch and Castiel had taken a few punches of his own and had definitely dealt Raphael more. They shoved at each other, falling to the floor and then getting back up. Michael stepped forward then, literally in between the range of the two punches, looking completely calm, as if the punches weren't about to hit him.


	15. Chapter 15

Me: Ninety reviews! Yay! Thank you everyone who's been reviewing! Please keep reviewing and reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own.

* * *

"What were you thinking?" Jimmy and Dean took turns demanding as Sam patched Castiel up.

"I was thinking that my twin has the strength of a tax accountant," Castiel told Jimmy dryly. Jimmy glared at his twin.

"You couldn't have intervened earlier?" Dean asked Michael, making no attempt to hide the hostility he felt towards him. The man hadn't even gotten a scratch, a bruise, or a drop of blood on him. He was barely ruffled. As he straightened his clothes out, you'd never have guessed that he had just stopped a fight.

"Matters should be worked out between those whom it concerns. When it became obvious that they were fighting just to fight, I believed that that was the time to intervene," Michael responded. Dean merely glared at Michael. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to look. Even without the bruising, Dean could still tell the difference between the twins. They were subtle but there.

"Just leave it alone. Michael does as Michael pleases," Jimmy muttered to him. "Don't even try to understand it."

"I won't have to try hard," Dean sneered, knowing he could never wrap his head around not defending Sammy. How could Michael let his brothers get hurt? What the two brothers were doing was obviously out right brawling.

* * *

_Raphael had long since recovered from the punch and Castiel had taken a few punches of his own and had definitely dealt Raphael more. They shoved at each other, falling to the floor and then getting back up. Michael stepped forward then, literally in between the range of the two punches, looking completely calm, as if the punches weren't about to hit him._

_And he was thinking that his brothers were going to stop before they hit him, the bastard was right. Castiel dug his feet into the ground, the miscalculated move sending him into flying forward, into a table. Raphael had pulled his punch at the last second too, barreling into Michael.  
_

_"Cas!" Dean wasn't sure who else had shouted Castiel's name but he was pretty sure that Jimmy was neck and neck with him as they rushed to his side.  
_

_"Raphael!"_

_"Michael!"

* * *

_"This might be why we don't have family reunions," Sam muttered to Dean.

"You mean besides the fact that we have no other family to have family reunions with?" Dean grumbled back. Sam shrugged.

"Great, now if everyone's done brawling, can't we all just get along?" Gabriel asked.

"And where the hell were you?" Dean demanded.

"I don't get involved with these sort of things," Gabriel grinned cockily, like it was something to be proud of. Sam frowned, wondering why Gabriel was avoiding his eyes. Maybe he wasn't as cool collected as he seemed to be? Sam was cut from that train of thought when an arm made its way around his waist.

"Cas, I think you sprained your hand," Amelia informed him.

"I did not," Castiel huffed.

"Let me see it," Dean said.

"No," Castiel said. Dean ignored Castiel's protests and grabbed his wrist. Castiel winced in pain.

"Not sprained, my ass. It's fucking sprained," Dean snapped. "Come on, I'm taking you to the hospital."

"I'm going with you," Jimmy said instantly.

"I don't like hospitals," Castiel protested. "So you're not taking my and you don't have to go."

"Well I don't like them either," Dean said. "Come on." Dean threw Castiel over his shoulder. He made it look like Castiel weighed nothing but as he walked, he began regretting throwing him over his shoulder. The guy was a fully grown male. He was no light weight.

"Should we go with them?" Sam asked.

"No, I think Dean will be good for them," Gabriel said.

Sam frowned but obliged. He looked at Anna, not quite liking the way she was looking at Dean or Castiel. He glanced at Gabriel to see if he could try and get a feel for what Castiel felt towards his sister. Gabriel wasn't even looking Anna or his way. He was more preoccupied with entertaining Claire, assuring her that her uncles and fathers were alright.

"Besides, if they're not hurt, I'd shiv their asses too," Gabriel shrugged.

"Gabriel!" Amelia protested. Sam groaned and grabbed Gabriel by the back of his shirt, pulling him away. Anna went to go comfort her niece but Uriel laid a hand on her shoulder. She turned towards him and he led her away from the crowd by putting a hand on the small of her back. She looked at him with the same innocent curiosity she always had.

"What are you up to, Anna?" Uriel asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Uriel," Anna said. "Why would I be 'up to anything'?" When her expression didn't change, Uriel huffed in annoyance.

"Don't come crying to me when whatever you plan to do take a wrong turn," Uriel warned. "Leave Castiel be. He might finally stop searching for Father. He can come_ home_, Anna. That mud monkey might actually lure him into staying. If you want to find Father so bad, go out and find him yourself. Don't use Castiel to do you dirty work." With that, he walked away, leaving Anna to glare at his back, unable to do or say anything more with their present company around them.

* * *

"Put me down now!" Castiel ordered.

"Just keep doing what you're doing, Dean," Jimmy said, after telling his wife and daughter he'd meet them at home.

"Don't you encourage him!" Castiel glared at him.

"Sorry bro,"

"You are not sorry,"

"You're right, I'm not. How'd you get back anyways? You left your car here," Jimmy said.

"I took a bus,"

"You know how to take a bus?"

"Yes, I know how to take a bus," Castiel said. "Now will you rescue me from being a sack of potatoes?"

"No. This is what you get for disappearing on me," Jimmy.

"I called you!" Castiel protested.

"After _how_ many months?" Jimmy asked.

"Four," Castiel said, looking guilty. "But I couldn't figure out how to work the phone! And the voice kept telling me that I was almost out of minutes!"

"Okay, I get it. Jimmy should have been wearing a prom dress," Dean said, rolling his eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

Me: This chapter originally started with Jimmy and Castiel having a longer conversation. I decided that I didn't like the way that went and so I changed it to this. And why are less people reviewing? It makes me sad. But thank you the people who have been reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

* * *

Castiel sighed into his pillow. Seeing his family had been a shock. Anna, Michael, Uriel, Zachariah, Gabriel, Raphael, _Jimmy_… Seeing his twin had thrown him off. He had been holed up in his hotel room for almost a week. He could handle fighting with Raphael- they had always been at odds and he could handle Zachariah and Michael. Uriel was usually better behaved and Anna… the last time he had seen Anna at a family reunion… well, he couldn't remember the last time he had seen Anna at a family reunion. She had always been a rebel.

And Jimmy…

"_Cas…" Jimmy said._

"_Yes, Jimmy?" Castiel asked. They stared at each other, blue eyes meeting blue._

"_Never mind," he said._

And just like that, Jimmy had walked out. Jimmy had walked out. Jimmy had- it hurt. It was hurting Castiel. After all these years…

_"Hey, Cas," Jimmy said._

_"Hello, Jimmy," Castiel said._

Castiel snorted and rolled his eyes, rolling onto his back. After seven years all they could manage was "hey" and "hello"? They were twins- they were supposed to have a deeper connection then that. They were supposed to- well, Castiel didn't really know what other twins did. He just knew what he and Jimmy did. They used to be best friends. Castiel was Jimmy's best man at his wedding. He had been there when Claire was born…

_"What were you thinking?" Jimmy and Dean took turns demanding as Sam patched Castiel up._

_"I was thinking that my twin has the strength of a tax accountant," Castiel told Jimmy dryly. Jimmy glared at his twin._

And Jimmy really did have the strength of a tax accountant. Castiel couldn't remember how many times he had won at arm wrestling… oh wait. That was all of them.

_"You're right, I'm not. How'd you get back anyways? You left your car here," Jimmy said._

_"I took a bus,"_

_"You know _how_ to take a bus?"_

_"Yes, I know how to take a bus," Castiel said._

Castiel knew he had changed. Jimmy was beginning to see it. He wondered if Jimmy knew the extent of how much he had changed… he wondered that if Dean knew that Castiel had changed, would he like the old Castiel? The one who didn't have doubts about anything, who was self righteous, and never questioned his family?

No, Castiel thought. Dean wouldn't like that Castiel.

_"I called you!" Castiel protested._

_"After __how__ many months?" Jimmy asked._

Castiel had seen the hurt in Jimmy's eyes. His twin had been worried about him. Castiel had known that Jimmy and his family would be alright without him. He was able to leave because of that. If he had thought that Jimmy, Amelia, and Claire were in danger in anyway, he would never have left. He just hadn't thought about what _his_ leaving would do to Jimmy.

Ignoring the buzzing phone because he couldn't figure out why the phone wasn't answering when he flipped it open anymore, he left for a place he hadn't stepped inside of for a very long time.

He left the phone on the dresser.

* * *

"_You've stayed with Dean this long but how much longer are you going to be in town-"_

Five days. That's how long Dean had gone without seeing or talking to Castiel. He understood that the guy was going through a rough time but what the hell was up with him not calling? Five days after they had done- (Dean blushed and smirked because it had been really, really good oral sex) _that_, Castiel still hadn't called or answered one of his calls. It had Dean worried, annoyed, pissed off, and- not that he'd ever admit it- insecure.

And the rain this morning as he was deliviring the mail did not help his mood in the slightest. The fact that Gabriel had been hanging around Sam more and more hadn't escaped his attention either, in fact, it pissed him off even more and he was using it as an excuse to vent.

Why the hell wouldn't Castiel call him? Oh god, he was turning into a girl and having a chick flick moment!

Gabriel had glared at him and told him that Castiel probably couldn't figure out how to work the phone and he was working issues out. Apparently, the Novak's family reunions were difficult and Gabriel usually tended to avoid anything difficult or that pertained to a family arguement- which Lucifer and Michael were somehow smack dab in the middle of.

They were civil to each other, yes. But the guys could not just get along. They had taken sides about when their father left. Lucifer had not wanted his father to leave and he became rebellious. Michael had refused to let Lucifer try and stop their father, thus resulting in their feud. Anna, Uriel, Zachariah and Raphael had taken Lucifer's side. Jimmy had had his own family but he had secretly sided with Michael when he had heard about the feud. Zachariah switched between Michael and Lucifer's sides at first but he mostly allied himself with Michael in the long run. Gabriel had always made it a point to avoid family feuds, even as a child.

And one could argue that Castiel was neutral or either on the devil or the archangel's sides (Sam had given him the reference).

Castiel refused to believe that his father had died. He had had no say in his father leaving because he had been away at the time (it seemed that the blue eyed man had a yearning for travel) but he absolutely refused to believe that his father was dead. He believed his father was out there, siding him with Michael. He was the other "black sheep" of the family, siding him with Lucifer. All Castiel would tell anyone was that he believed his father was out there somewhere. But he hasn't wanted his father to leave.

"Cas?" the name escaped Dean's lips when he saw the man standing in the pouring rain, soaked from head to toe. The door to the Novak house was open. He was staring up at the sky, not noticing Dean. "Cas!"

Castiel didn't look at him for a long while, making Dean believe that he hadn't heard him. He made his way towards Castiel and he was almost on the same level as Castiel because of the stairs, Castiel looked at him. Dean stopped dead in his tracks, because, despite the odd smile on Castiel's face, Dean was unsure of the dead look in Castiel's eyes.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel said.

"Cas..." Dean said. _Where have you been? Where were you? Why didn't you call me? Why didn't you return any of my calls?_ The questions all went unasked in Dean's head because Castiel looked... defeated. He didn't look like Castiel.

"He's dead, Dean," Castiel said. "He's dead."

"Who's dead, Cas?"

"My father,"


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Please review!

* * *

_"So who'd you meet almost two weeks ago?" Jo asked._

_"His name is Castiel,"_

_"And now you're whipped?" Jo asked teasingly._

_"Hey, I am not whipped, I'm just…" Dean cut himself off. "Hey, you mind taking over the bar for a few minutes?" Dean asked._

_"Why? Going to call Castiel?" Jo asked._

_"No," Dean denied._

_"Go on," Jo rolled her eyes. Dean thanked her and rushed out of the bar._

The conversation had been playing over and over in Jo's head. He was smitten with someone already. Should she have made a move sooner? Should she have asked him out instead to waiting for him to ask her? She was sure her mom was breathing a sigh of relief that she wasn't dating Dean Winchester.

Jo was also pretty sure her mom had been keeping her away from Dean whenever she could help it. She called Jo away from Dean to do something she could do herself. Ellen tried to keep them from having the same shift whenever she could help it. Sometime though, Ellen had to put them on the same shift.

Dean Winchester… was gay? Or, rather, bi?

Jo sighed and almost jumped out of her skin when someone spoke behind her.

"Can I get a blowjob?" Jo turned beat red, almost ready to hit the guy when she remembered where she was working at.

"Uh, yeah, sure thing," she swallowed. "Uh, you okay, dude?" The man looked at her with brooding blue eyes.

"No," he said.

* * *

"You've reached the voice-mail of..."

"I don't understand... why- why do you want me to say my name?"

"He's not picking up," Sam said.

"Where the fucking hell is he?" Dean growled. "It's raining!"

"He's a big boy, Dean. I'm pretty sure he knows he's not supposed to be in the rain," Gabriel said. "He _has_ lived on his own for the past seven years."

"Shut up, Gabriel," Dean glared at him.

"You wish," Gabriel said.

"Blow me,"

"That's Cas' job,"

"Gabriel!" Sam said. "Look, where else does Cas go? He has to have somewhere else he goes. I know it's been seven years but he's lived here before! Where would he go? Come on, Gabe, think." Gabriel frowned with a huff, crossing his arms.

"Don't we wish everything was that easy? I'm worried too, Deano but I've been worrying for the past seven years. I'm done worrying. He's back and he's proven he can take care of himself. If you want to know, try calling Jimmy but he might not even know. Castiel liked to keep to himself," Gabriel said.

* * *

"How are you still not drunk?" Jo asked, staring in awe as Castiel downed another shot of tequila.

"I've always been able to hold my liquor," Castiel said but he knew that he was tipsy now. Another shot or two of tequila and he really would be drunk.

"So what's bothering you?" Jo asked.

"My father is dead," Castiel stated.

"Oh… I'm sorry. If it's any consolation, I lost my father too," Jo said. Castiel shrugged. The action threw him off balance. Jo reached forward to steady him.

"Whoa, there. You okay?" Jo asked. Castiel rolled his eyes.

"You ask stupid questions. Don't ask stupid questions," Castiel ordered. "Another shot."

"Uh… you sure?" Jo asked.

"Another shot," Castiel insisted. Jo obliged and poured him another shot.

"Raphael… Raphael is a jackass," Castiel said. "Raphael said Father was dead. He's been gone for over seven years so why wouldn't he be dead?" Castiel wasn't really talking to her now; he was just going on, staring at the tequila shot.

"Raphael your brother?" Jo asked. Castiel nodded, taking the shot.

"My family is a bunch of dicks," Castiel stated, slamming the shot glass on the counter. "My phone keeps ringing. I didn't want a phone. They made me get a phone. I don't even know how to use the stupid phone… There's a stupid envelope that I can't get rid of. Hello?" Castiel flipped the phone open. "See? It won't answer me."

"Here, let me try," Jo said, holding her hand out for the phone. Castiel gave it to her, glaring at it.

"Cas, its Jimmy. Call me,"

"Cas, Jimmy again. Come on bro. I know you're upset but… do you even know how to use your cell phone?" Jo rolled her eyes. The answer to that would be a no, Jimmy.

"Cassie, come home. I can't get any tail this way," there was a pause. "Oh yeah, this is Gabe." Jo bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Hey, Cas, it's Sam. Dean's getting really worried- we all are. Call when you get this," Sam said. Dean? Jo sucked in her breath. Didn't Dean have a brother? And what did Dean say his boyfriend's name was?

_"His name is Castiel,"_

"Cas, it's been two days. Come on man," then there was Dean's voice, tired and defeated. "Come on Cas, just…" The message ended. Jo's mouth opened slightly and her mouth went dry. This was Dean's Castiel.

"He… they sound like they're worried about you," Jo said.

"Hmph," Castiel said. There was one last message.

"Cas, it's Sam… again. Look, I really need your help. _Dean_ really needs your help. Just… come see me, please," Sam said. "Come on, Cas, I'm begging here." Castiel sighed and drank his last shot before throwing a wad of bills on the counter.

"Hey, I'm Jo," she said.

"Castiel," he said.

"You drunk?" Jo asked when he tripped over nothing.

"Generally," Castiel said, giving her a lopsided smirk. "Generally" meaning the last three days. Her heart stopped. That lopsided smirk with the combination of her blue eyes… Jo was certain that was why Dean had fallen for the man named after angel of Thursday… and then the man fell flat on his face, managing to make even _that _look graceful.

"Who was that?" Ellen asked after Jo had come back from helping get Castiel out the door.

"That's was Dean's Castiel," Jo said. Ellen stared in the direction the man that had just left.

"Well I'll be damned. The boy really does have angels watching out for him," Ellen said, leaving Jo to wonder what her mother meant.

* * *

Sam jerked awake, hearing the knocks on the door. He made his way to the door, opening it.

"Cas?" Sam asked. Castiel stumbled into the house.

"I got your message. It was long, your message. I find the sound of your voice grating," Castiel grumbled to Sam.

"What's wrong with you? Are you... drunk?" Sam asked.

"No! Yes," Castiel said.

"What the hell happened to you?" Sam asked.

"I found a liquor place,"

"And?"

"I drank it," Castiel snapped. "Why'd you call me?"

"Whoa. Here you go," Sam chuckled. "Easy. You okay?" Castiel motioned him forward.

"Don't ask stupid questions. Why is everyone asking stupid questions today?" Castiel said, moving to sit down on the couch. Sam reached out needlessly to try and catch Castiel as he stumbled forward. He slouched on the couch. "What do you need?"

"Our dad's back," Sam said.

"That's horrible, Sam," Castiel said.

"Cas… was that supposed to be sarcasm?" Sam asked.

"No. Maybe," Castiel grunted. "What is so horrible about your father coming back?"

"Dean's thinking about leaving,"


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

Thanks everyone for reviewing the last chapter! Sorry this one took longer than normal. I didn't know where I wanted to go from the last chapter.

* * *

"What do you mean… he's thinking about leaving?" Castiel demanded.

"Well, Dad came home and-" And Castiel fell backwards onto the couch and fell asleep.

"And Cas fell asleep," Sam sighed, leaving to get covers for his brother's boyfriend. He was able to hear Dean denying that they weren't "boyfriends" very clearly in his head. In his head, he told Dean to shut up as he pulled the covers over Castiel.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Sam asked when Castiel woke up with a groan.

"My head hurts," Castiel groaned.

"That would be the hangover. Here, take this," Sam said, handing Castiel an Advil and a cup of water. "I called Jimmy and Dean. They'll probably be over soon."

"So… Dean," Castiel said. Sam sighed.

* * *

_Three days ago, Dean had dropped Castiel off at the hotel he was staying at. He had wanted to bring him back to the house or even to Jimmy's but Castiel had insisted he be dropped off at the hotel room. He had also insisted that he be left alone. Dean hadn't called him. He figured that he would call when he was ready, when he'd calmed down._

_One and a half days ago, Dean's resolve was crumbling about letting Castiel be the one to call him. He stared at his phone. _

_"Cas, it's been two days. Come on man," Dean said, tired and defeated. He didn't notice his front door open. "Come on Cas, just…" He looked up when a shadow draped over him, thinking it was Sam. His mouth dropped and he closed his phone._

"_Are you going to hug your old man or just stare at him?"_

"_Dad," Dean said. He got up and hugged John Winchester. "What are you doing back? _When_ did you get back?"_

"_Just pulled into town this morning. Dean, there's something I need to talk to you about-"_

"_Dean, I'm home from school- Dad," Sam said, dropping his book bag._

"_Hey, Sam," John said. "I know we didn't part on good terms last time…"_

"_Yeah, yeah I'm sorry about that," Sam said. "I… I missed you, Dad."_

"_Missed you too, Sam," John said and Dean watched as his younger brother and father hugged._

"_Hey, so what did you need to talk about?" Dean asked._

"_Oh, right. Well, it involves Sam too," John said. "Why don't we sit down?"_

* * *

"Where the hell have you been?" Dean demanded. Sam groaned as his brother burst through the door with Jimmy in tow, interrupting his story.

"On a bender!" Castiel spat.

"Did... did he just say on a bender?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, he's still pretty smashed," Sam said.

"It is not of import. We need to talk about what's happening here," Castiel said.

"_What's happening here_? I'll tell you what's happening here-" Dean said.

"What's _happening_ here is that you've been gone for three days, Castiel," Jimmy said, sitting next to his twin.

"Yeah, what he said," Dean said.

"I told you where I've been- on a bender," Castiel said. "The issue here is that Sam says you're leaving, Dean. Is this true?" He stood up unsteadily. Jimmy stood up instantly to steady his twin, gripping his elbow. The attention turned to Dean. The elder Winchester shifted uncomfortably.

"I… I haven't…" Dean said.

"Jimmy, take me home," Castiel said.

"Yeah, sure thing Cas," Jimmy said.

"Cas-" Dean said.

"Jimmy, how about we give them a few minutes alone?" Sam suggested. Jimmy looked back between Dean and Castiel hesitantly.

"Cas," Jimmy said. "Hey, look at me, Cas." Castiel reluctantly looked at his twin. "You're safe. You're _home_. I'm here if you need me."

"You have the strength of a tax accountant," Castiel whispered.

"Just talk to him," Jimmy said. "Come on, Sam. We can talk about how you and Gabriel like each other."

"I do not-"

"Well we can get you to admit it and then we can discuss what the hell you're thinking," Jimmy said. Sam and Dean exchanged looks before Sam went into the next room.

"So you're leaving," Castiel said.

"I dont know," Dean said.

"Why? Why don't you know? Why are you even _considering_ leaving? I thought we had something!" Castiel shouted. Dean didn't answer and so Castiel crowded him. Dean couldn't look away as the man looked into his eyes, trying to decipher something Dean wasn't telling him. Dean couldn't look away from Castiel's blue eyes. He tried not to breath, afraid of the sudden tension in the room. He could swear that Castiel could hear his heart beating.

"You... you're trying to run away," Castiel said. "You're scared."

* * *

_"You... you're trying to run away," Castiel said. "You're scared."_

"Dean? What did Cas say?" Sam asked.

"Nothing, Sammy," Dean said.

"Dean-"

"I don't want to talk about it," Dean said.

"Well I do. Dean, why do you want to leave? Things are good. I can get another job if things are to hard-"

"Sam! I said drop it!" Dean snapped.

"No, Dean, I won't 'drop it.' You're happy! I'm happy! I thought things were good between you and Cas," Sam said.

"You're getting attached," Dean said. "You shouldn't-"

"_I'm_ getting attached?" Sam demanded. "Dean, stop this!"

"Stop what?" Dean asked.

"Every time things start to get serious, you up and leave. You left that girl from high school-"

"Cassie dumped _me_. I didn't leave her," Dean snapped.

"When she wanted to get back together, you ran. You went on the road! Oh, then there's Lisa," Sam said.

"Lisa was pregnant when I met her," Dean said.

"And the years before that? I know she met you when you were on the road. You _love_ Ben. You go see him every other month and he calls you all the time when you need help! Yet you started running when Lisa wanted commitment!" Sam said. "She told me she asked you to stay with them."

"That was-"

"Running. And let's not forget Jo,"

"_Jo_? I never had anything with Jo!" Dean protested.

"You would have been all over her if she wasn't so damned innocent, Dean. If she didn't want a commitment or was more slutty and experienced you wouldn't have had a second thought!" Sam said. "When things start getting good for you, Dean, you run! When you have to commit, you run! Why, Dean? You're a family man! I know it! Dad knows it! You just can't commit! Cas makes you happy! Don't run just because Dad calls. Stop listening to Dad all the time!"

"Sam, do you remember what Dad told us?" Dean asked.

"I don't care if Dad could give you a good job! You'll be gone again. When you were on the road, you never called. I didn't know where you were for weeks on end- sometimes months. I don't want to go through that again," Sam said.

"Sam..."

"We're doing good, Dean. Don't go," Sam said.

"It's going to help you, Sammy," Dean said.

"Stop thinking about me! Think about yourself for once!" Sam said. "Cas needs you!"

"Who is 'Cas'?" the Winchester brothers stopped glaring at each other to look at their father who had just walked in through the front door. "There something you boys want to tell me?"


	19. Chapter 19

Me: I am very proud of this chapter. I didn't know the story was going to go this way until I wrote it.

Merry Christmas!

Thanks everyone who reviewed the last chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

* * *

"Dad…" Sam said.

"Dean? Who is 'Cas'?" John asked. "Boy, I asked you a question."

"Cas… Cas is…" Dean paused. What was Cas to him?

"Cas is Dean's Mary," Sam spoke up.

"What?" John and Dean said, looking at Sam.

"You haven't seen them with each other but I have. Dean's probably too involved with Cas to even notice what's going on when he's with them. But I've seen them. I know Cas saved his life after Gordon tried to kill me-" Sam said.

"Gordon?" John interrupted.

"How'd you find out about him?" Dean demanded. "Cas said he didn't tell you!"

"The police caught up to him a few days ago. Castiel told me when the police called and said they had him in custody. They called when Cas got off his, er, bender," Sam winced, not wanting to look at the other Winchesters in the room when he said that.

"His bender? You're dating an _alcoholic_? You're dating a _man_?" John demanded.

"Cas isn't an alcoholic!" Dean snapped.

"You said he just got off a bender-"

"His dad just died. I think the guy deserves a little alcohol, _sir_," Dean spat. "And so what if I'm dating a guy? It doesn't matter anymore. We're done." John watched Dean storm away from them and he watched Sam try and grab at Dean.

"Why did you come back?" Sam demanded. "He was happy- I was happy! Things were good!"

"Sam, they couldn't have been that good if he says they're over," John said, trying to convince himself of that.

"The only reason he's running is because _you've_ given him a way out!" Sam snapped. "It's always like this! He tells Cassie about his past- our past, and she dumps him! Instead of trying to make it work out, he bails and hits the road with you. He meets Lisa, has a one night stand and when he meets her years later, you're waiting for him to go with you-"

"Wasn't she pregnant?" John asked.

"He found out after you asked him to go on the road with him," Sam snapped. "And you've never seen him with Ben, either-"

"Ben? Who is Ben?" John demanded.

"Ben is Lisa's son. He loves that kid as if he's his own. But you wouldn't know that," Sam snapped.

"I'd know if you told me-"

"You didn't come when Dean almost died, dad. You're not exactly the easiest person to get a hold of," Sam said.

"So? Does that make me a bad father?" John demanded.

"You did the best you could… but stop interfering. Leave Dean and me alone," Sam snapped.

"So you're saying you don't want me around," John said. Sam paused at the door frame, looking back at the man he called dad. John stared at his son, wanting to look away. When had Sammy gotten so tall? When had Dean started providing for his brother? When had Sam started acting so much like him? When had Dean started looking so much like their mother? When had Sam taken on her compassion?

"I'm going to Stanford. I'm going to get a law degree. Dean is falling for Cas. He's finally taking something for himself instead of providing for us. We want you in our lives, dad. I just don't want you trying to take us away from what's _good_," Sam said, his eyes begging John to understand. "But if you can't understand that, then no, I don't want you here. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to talk my brother out of doing something stupid. Dean, come on, open the door! Don't be a jerk!"

John got worried when he didn't hear Dean's usual response of "bitch" coming from the other side of the door and took that as his cue to leave.

He walked around for awhile. He didn't know how long. He just knew that he was giving a ten dollar bill to some guy in a trench coat sitting on the street, telling him not to spend it on cigarettes.

"I am not homeless," John paused. The man in the trench coat had stood up, handing him back his ten dollars. John took it back hesitantly.

"Sorry about that," John said. "Let me buy you a beer and make up for it."

"No thank you," the man in the trench coat sighed, looking up at the sky. "I just got off a bender." John wasn't sure whether to laugh or not. He couldn't tell whether the guy was being serious or not.

"What's on your mind, son?" John asked.

"I am not your son," he said. John was a little irked. There wasn't any childish vehemence about the tone. The guy could have simply been saying "the sky was blue" and his tone wouldn't have changed. John sighed with the trench coat man, sitting down next to him.

"Well, then what's your problem?" John asked. "Sitting in a suit, a trench coat, soaked to the bone… didn't your daddy tell you not to do this?"

"My father was… wayward for most of my life…" he said.

"Kansas fan?" John asked, thinking he wouldn't mind his son liking someone who knew Kansas.

"Who?" the man asked, staring at his feet.

"Kansas? Carry on my wayward son?" John asked.

"I do not know… maybe," he said. For someone who wasn't homeless, the guy was sure out of sorts. Then a critical word made John think.

"Was?" John asked.

"Was what?" he asked.

"You said he _was_ wayward," John said. "What happened to him?"

"He died," he said. John frowned. The kid- Dean's age, but Dean wasn't a kid anymore and hadn't been for a long time- was not coping. Had he been like this when Mary had died? Had he stared at everything, looking for one thing in specific, and finding nothing like this boy beside him? Had his boys been like this? Wondering where their mother had went?

But…

"_You said he just got off a bender-"_

"_His dad just died. I think the guy deserves a little alcohol, sir,"_

"You said you just got off a bender?" John asked. "You usually go on these benders?"

"No… but my father just died. I think I deserve a little alcohol. I think I talked to someone," the man frowned in concentration, trying to remember. "I think her name was Jo… she helped me listen to my voicemail."

"Jo Harvelle?" John asked, surprised. "You went to the Roadhouse?"

"Dean works there,"

"Dean your boyfriend?" John asked.

"I don't know," the man in the trench coat sighed.

"Boy, when I was dating people, we knew whether we were dating or not. How do you not know?" John asked. Was this the man his son was dating? Was this his 'Cas'? Was this the reason Dean had finally talked back to John? Was this the reason Sam was so set on Dean staying?

"Damn it, there you are!" John didn't jump when he heard the new voice. He was surprised, however, when he saw an exact lookalike of the trench coat man- minus the formal clothes- get out of the car and kneel in front of him. The man in the trench coat sighed and stood up, brushing his clothes off as his twin came closer.

"You can't do this. I told you to leave a note. I'm sorry if he was bothering you, sir," the twin said, leading his twin to the car. The twin in the trench coat stopped, turning to look at John.

"Because he wants to leave," he sighed. "And he is new to relationships." John rolled his eyes inwardly. That was his son, alright. And this was…

"You're Cas. You're Dean's Cas," John said out loud. Jimmy looked startled, moving in front of Cas to protect him. Cas looked straight at John, making him swallow. It was hard for him to look away from the dead gaze. It was hard for him to look _at_ the dead gaze but he just couldn't look away.

"And you are John. Dean's father," Cas said. Jimmy looked furious, glaring at John- and John couldn't blame him. Cas restrained his twin by putting a hand on his shoulder, stepping in front of him.

"How did you…?" John asked.

"You know Kansas," Cas shrugged, turning around to get in the car.

"Lots of people know Kansas," John said. "Doesn't mean anything."

"He doesn't owe you an explanation," the twin snapped.

"Jimmy," Cas sighed.

"Castiel…" the twins exchanged a look and John was sure they were speaking without words.

"I… I love your son. I know him better than I know some of my brothers-" John blanched- there was more than one? But he kept a straight face as he listened to Castiel's confession. "I have heard him and Sam talk about you. Dean… models himself after you. There are differences but then there are the clothes, the speech pattern, the mention of the band- you knew who Jo is... I knew who you were when you turned around."

"Cas- Castiel," John corrected himself, not giving himself the right to use the nickname. "_Are_ you his Mary?" Castiel tilted his head and Jimmy's eyebrows shot up, eyes going to his twin's stomach. Castiel glared at his twin.

"Mary is the name of Dean's mother," Castiel told him and Jimmy looked relieved. "And no, I'm not his Mary."

John nodded and began to walk away, knowing he hadn't fought with Castiel because he was tired. He was tired of his boys-Sam- fighting him. He was tired of Dean's self sacrificing act. He was tired of being yelled at for someone who claimed to be in love with his son but not claim to be Mary's equivalent for-

"I am not a woman nor am I Mary," Castiel said. John stopped. "It is impossible for me to be 'his Mary.' I'm 'his Cas'," Castiel said.

"That's his way of saying, yes, he's in love with your son like you were in love with your wife," Jimmy filled in.

"I see. Thank you," John said, walking away and looking up at the sky. "Sorry about your dad."

'_Mary… you'd call me a fool if you saw what just happened,'_ John thought. _'Dean's in love. I just wish you were here to see it with me.'_


	20. Chapter 20

Me: Sorry this took a little while to get out! I wrote two other chapters for this chapter because I couldn't decide if this flowed well or not.

Thanks everyone who reviewed the last chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

* * *

"Hey, Winchester, get your ass behind the bar. You're late," Ellen said.

"Sorry, Ellen," Dean sighed. "Bad day."

"Aw, what's the matter? Get turned down by a girl?" Ellen asked, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"I wish," Dean said, jumping on the bar table and turning himself so he ended on the other side, despite Ellen's glare. "Hey, I'm behind here, right?" Ellen sighed and left the bar to Dean. She didn't notice her daughter walking up to him.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey yourself," he said but he wasn't flirting. He wasn't even looking at her. He wasn't even mixing a drink. He was just staring. She lifted herself onto the counter and put her face next to Dean's trying to look where he was.

"What're you looking at?" she asked.

"Nothing," he grunted.

"Whoa, what's with the attitude?" Jo asked. Dean didn't answer her. He just glared at the countertop. "Don't hurt the counter. It didn't do anything to you." She hopped down from the counter and began to walk away.

"Jo," Dean said. She stopped and turned around. "If… you had to choose between your mom and your boyfriend, who would you choose?" Jo stared at him, with a frown.

"You didn't," Jo said.

"Didn't what?" Dean frowned, backing up a step. Jo grabbed onto the lapels of his leather jacket and pulled him forward, pulling him into a kiss. He made a surprised noise and she was pretty sure that everyone in the bar was staring, some whistling and others disappointed. She knew her mom would probably be pissed but it didn't matter.

"What the hell, Jo?" Dean grabbed her by the shoulders, pushing her away and wiping off his mouth. Jo took a step back, folding her arms and glaring at him.

"If you lose him now, you're going to have a lot more of those," Jo said. "A lot more of those kisses that don't mean crap, Dean Winchester. I met him. He is lost. He _needs _you."

"How do you know him?" Dean demanded.

"Because he came in here! We talked, we listened to his voicemail!"

"How do you know it was him?" Dean asked.

"Hot, brooding blue eyes, black hair, trench coat," Jo said.

"That doesn't mean anything. It could be anyone," Dean protested.

"Doesn't know how to work a cell phone?" Jo asked.

"Yeah that's Cas," Dean said, because really, how could that _not _be Castiel? What grown man didn't know how to use a cell phone?

"You're using whatever the hell's going on as an excuse, Dean Winchester!" Jo hissed. "His dad just died! You should be at his side! I heard your message, you were worried about him! Get your head out of your ass and go to him!" Dean glared at her.

"I don't need to take this. Hey, Ellen, I quit!" Dean said, coming out from behind the bar.

"What?" Ellen said.

"Dean! Dean!" Jo grabbed his shoulder and turned him around, punching him.

"Jo!" Ellen said.

"Well what's it going to be, Dean? Are you going to be a man or are you going to chicken out and ruin what you have with him?" Jo demanded.

"Jo!" Ellen said, grabbing her daughter and pulling her back. "He may be a dick but you don't punch him!"

"Hey… you're not going to hit me again, are you?" Dean asked, holding his nose. Ellen sighed and shook her head. At least the eldest son of John Winchester wasn't going to be her problem. Mary knew how to dish out good kids.

"Dean, take the rest of the night off," Ellen said after handing him a pack of ice.

"Ellen-"

"I'll see you on Monday, got it?" Ellen asked pointedly.

"Yeah, got it," Dean said. "Hey, Jo-"

"Don't apologize to me. Go get him," Jo said. Dean looked between the two Harvelle women and nodded, putting down the ice to run to the Impala. He had one thing and one thing only on his mind. He'd be damned if he was going to lose him.

Cas. Castiel. His Cas.

_"That's the longest pickup line I've ever heard," Castiel said. "But it's rude not to give your name."_

_XOXOXO_

_"Wow. So, last night on earth, what are your plans?" Dean asked._

_"I just thought I'd sit here quietly," Castiel said, struggling to keep a straight face as Dean gaped at him. He let his laughter out when Dean glared at him and pulled him into a kiss. He had to break the kiss because he was laughing so hard._

_XOXOXO_

_"I'm the one who gripped you tight and pulled you out," Castiel said._

_XOXOXO_

_"Blow me Cas," Dean glared at him. "I've been cooped up here for weeks-"_

_"It has been ten days," Castiel said. "And since you insist…"_

_XOXOXO_

_"You saved my life," Dean said._

_"I did," Castiel nodded._

_"I... Thanks," Dean said. "I- uh-" __I think love you._

_"I understand," Castiel said. __I love you._

I love you.

Oh, god. He was in love. With Castiel. Dean Winchester was in love with Castiel Novak. What kind of idiot was he not to have realized that before? He was speeding and with his luck, he was probably going to get a ticket but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered but getting to Castiel.

He parked the car and got out, seeing the man in the trench coat staring at the Novak house. With his heart in his chest, he walked up to Castiel, swallowing.

"Hey, if you're trying to pull a quick one, you probably shouldn't stand in plain sight for this long," Dean said.

"Dean," Castiel said, turning part way.

"Cas, I'm… I'm a jackass, okay?" Dean said.

"Yes, you are," Castiel nodded, turning his back towards Dean again.

"I know and- and I'm sorry," Dean said. "I'm sorry, okay? I was scared. I- I've never felt like this and I've always listened to my dad, no matter what so I didn't know what to do and I sound like a chick flick, but Cas, if it means staying with you, I'll watch a million chick flicks and I'll buy you roses-"

"Dean," Castiel said and Dean stopped talking. "That is the longest pickup line I've ever heard."

"Does… that mean you forgive me?" Dean asked hopefully. Castiel turned to look at him, his eyes intensely furious.

"You think _I_ wasn't scared? You think I've done _this_ before?" he gestured between Dean and himself, closing the distance between them with powerful, meaningful steps. "You think I want you to change and watch 'chick flicks'"- he did air quotes and Dean had to wonder where he learned those- "or buy me roses? I am _not_ a _woman_!" He slammed Dean against the short brick wall next to the stairs.

"My father is dead and I am terrified, Dean! I do not want to be the strong one! I do not want to have to worry that you're going to choose someone or something else after I have give you myself!" Castiel hissed. Not knowing what else to say, Dean grabbed the lapels of Castiel's trench coat and pulled him down into a kiss, trying to reassure him.

"So you're staying?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm staying," Dean said.

"Good," Castiel said hoarsely.

"Cas?" Dean asked hoarsely, wiping the tears off of Castiel's face before the man buried his face into his neck. "About that long ass pickup line… that was just a long ass way to say I love you." Castiel looked up, looking slightly annoyed.

"Dean, even _I_ knew that," Castiel growled. "Long before your stupid pickup line."

And then he pulled Dean in to a kiss.


	21. Chapter 21

Me: I'm sorry this took longer than a week but seeing as it's over 3000 words, I think I have a small excuse!

Thanks everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Please read and review again!

And I forgot to mention in the last chapter: FezQueen, really good idea to have the Novaks actually be angels in this AU! I hadn't thought of it when I started the story. I won't change this particular story but maybe, later on, when I've finished more stories, I'll think about it! Haha, great mind!

* * *

"How are you holding up?" Dean asked Castiel. The blue eyed man didn't answer. He just stared as his father's casket was lowered into the ground. Dean was off put by this behavior. He wasn't sure what to do with someone who wasn't crying at a funeral. Even Gabriel was shedding a few tears silently, Sam's arm wrapped around his shoulders in a show of support.

"May I take have a moment with you Dean?" Michael asked quietly. Dean looked at Castiel and with a slight nod from his significant other, Dean walked a few paces away with Michael.

"I am sorry that you were caught in our family's feud," Michael said. "We don't play fair, to say the least…"

"Yeah, well… can't pick your family," Dean said, slightly uncomfortable because he had no idea where Michael was going with this.

"No, you can't," Michael said. "The reason I asked for a moment with you, is because I wanted to thank you- for insisting Castiel stay here with us." Dean looked away, feeling ashamed.

"You shouldn't thank me for that. He stayed on his own free will," Dean said. "I almost left."

"But in the end, you both stayed. Thank you," Michael said. "You should get back to him." Feeling slightly annoyed but knowing the eldest Novak was right, Dean walked back to the still stone faced Castiel. Michael watched him wrap an arm around one of the younger Novaks. He turned when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Lucifer?" he asked.

"How do you think Cassie is holding up?" Lucifer asked.

"He hates being called that," Michael recalled and Lucifer smirked half heartedly.

"That's why I do it," he said. "So?"

"He hasn't cried yet," Michael said. "But he's not as bad as I thought he'd be."

* * *

_He had been at work when he had gotten the phone call. He was annoyed with all the work he had to do. He was annoyed thinking about the family reunion that had just passed. All he wanted to do was go home and got to sleep, maybe even get a piece of that cake he liked so much… but the last thing he had wanted was to answer another phone call._

"_Hello?" Michael picked up the phone. He wanted to be rude. He was tired, he deserved to be rude. But he had to be courteous. It wasn't in Michael's nature to not be courteous, even if he was delivering bad news. Being the oldest of many siblings, Michael was used to breaking bad news and seeming totally calm about it._

_He could handle being polite on the phone._

"_Hello. Am I speaking to Mr. Michael Novak?"_

"_Yes, you are. May I ask whose calling?" Michael asked. In all honesty, he should have thought that something strange was happening then. Who called knowing his name?_

"_This is Detective Hendrickson, FBI. I'm afraid I have some bad news retaining towards your father," he said. Michael frowned, sitting up straighter. _

"_What is it?" Michael asked, sounding a lot calmer than he felt._

"_Your father, Mr. Novak, is dead," Detective Hendrickson said._

"_My… he… are you sure?"_

"_Yes, the dental records confirmed it. I'm sorry for your lost,"_

"_I… I see. Thank you," and then Michael hung up. He stared at his hands; unaware that they had formed fists or that he was shaking. _

"_Michael, ready to go man?" one of his coworkers asked. "Michael?" The coworker got the surprise of his life when he watched as his normally calm, holier-than-thou, coworker throw his computer to the ground and upturning his desk._

"_Michael! Michael, stop! What are you doing?"_

_Lucifer didn't know what had brought him to his older brother's work. It was a big building- a fancy building, a fitting place for Michael to work, Lucifer thought wryly. He didn't know why he asked the receptionist where Michael Novak's office was. He didn't know why he admitted to being his brother when he hadn't in so long._

_He took his time walking towards the elevator to its highest floor- which of course Michael would be on. Lucifer allowed everyone else on the elevator to go to their floor first. He didn't get out on the seventh floor when the lady pressed the button for the second floor and he even walked out of the building only to walk back in and take the stairs._

"_Michael, ready to go man?" a man at Michael's office door- one of his coworkers, Lucifer assumed- asked. "Michael?" Lucifer turned around and began to walk away when he heard the crash. He paused and turned around._

"_Michael! Michael, stop! What are you doing?" Walking calmly over to the door, his eyes widened in surprise when he saw the mess Michael had made. He couldn't get his head around that it was Michael pissed off, and it was Michael who was struggling against a coworker, violently. _

_Deciding that the coworker had had enough, because Michael was by no means an amateur fighter like some of their other siblings, Lucifer stepped in and grabbed Michael's fist._

"_Lucifer," Michael breathed._

"_Hello, Michael. It has been awhile, hasn't it?" Lucifer asked. "Obviously, it must have been if you're throwing a temper tantrum. Really, Michael, what would father say?" Michael stared at him, his face going blank before he leaned onto his brother heavily._

"_He wouldn't… he can't say anything, anymore, Lucy," Michael said._

"_What are you talking about, Michael?" Lucifer asked._

"_He's dead, Luce. He's dead," Michael whispered._

_And that changed everything._

_Lucifer barely noticed the crowd of Michael' coworkers as he led his brother outside, picking him up to carry him when he fainted. He barely noticed the motions he was doing until he was at his own home and pulling out his phone to call their family after dumping Michael onto the bed._

"_Hello?"_

"_Zach, it's Lucifer," he said._

"_Hello, Lucifer, its Zachariah. How are you doing this fine evening?" Zachariah said. "Or I suppose I should ask, why the hell are you calling? Let me guess, someone had to have died for you to be calling, right?"_

"_Right," Lucifer said. There was a pause on Zachariah's end._

"_That's not funny, Lucifer," Zachariah said._

"_I'm not joking, Zach," Lucifer said._

"_How do you know, Luce?" Zachariah asked._

"_Mike told me. He had a freak out," Lucifer swallowed._

"_Michael? Had a freak out?" Zachariah asked._

"_I wouldn't have believed it myself if I hadn't walked in on it," Lucifer said. "But… Zach, can you handle the funeral arrangements?" Lucifer didn't realize he was shaking. He wanted his family. He didn't want to do this anymore._

"_Of course. Is Michael at your house?" Zachariah asked._

"_Yeah, he is… just, leave him here, I guess," Lucifer said, staring at his brother's fainted form._

"_I'll pick him up later. I'll stop by and we'll get everyone together," Zachariah said._

"_Alright," Lucifer found himself agreeing before they hung up and found himself hesitating to call the next number. "Anna? It's Lucifer."_

"_Lucifer?" Anna asked skeptically. "Are you being held at gunpoint?"_

"_No, I'm not being held at gunpoint," Lucifer rolled his eyes. "No, Anna. It's Michael- well, it has to do with all of us."_

"_What's wrong with Michael?" Anna asked. "Why isn't he the one calling?"_

"_He fainted," Lucifer said bluntly, glancing at his older brother._

"_What? Why?" Anna asked. "Finally get around to watching gay porn?"_

"_Be serious, Anna," Lucifer said. "Our father is dead."_

"_He… if this is a joke, Lucifer, it's not funny," Anna snapped. Lucifer closed his eyes._

"_Anna… it's not a joke. He called me Lucy," Lucifer said. Anna was silent for a minute. The only one whose nickname from childhood had stuck was Castiel's- and Jimmy's too, she thought, since his name was James. But no one called Michael "Mike" or Lucifer "Lucy" or Gabriel "Gabe" or Anna "Annie" or Zachariah "Zach" anymore. The only time those nicknames were used were when something serious was going on- they just weren't that close anymore._

"_Okay… okay, have you told the others?" Anna breathed._

"_Just you and Zachariah," Lucifer said. "Can you…?"_

"_Yeah, sure thing. Shit… this is going to break Cas…" Anna muttered. "I'll call you and check up on you later, okay?" She didn't wait for an answer to hang up and Lucifer knew she wouldn't. But he was more than willing to let someone take the reigns- he was tired._

"_What do you want, Anna?" Uriel demanded. He didn't sound friendly but when did he ever? "I thought I told you not to come crying to me when whatever scheme you had planned to get Castiel to find father failed?"_

"_Uriel… I… found dad. Sort of," Anna said._

"_Sort of?" Uriel scoffed._

"_He's dead, Uriel," Anna said. "Dad's dead."_

"_He… what?" Uriel asked. "When?"_

"_Lucifer called me. He said Michael found out and told him," Anna said._

"_Who else have you told?" Uriel asked._

"_Just you," Anna said._

"_Are… you alright?" Uriel asked. Anna thought about it and looked at the ceiling. She looked down, her eyes beginning to tear up._

"_No, Uriel… I don't think I am," Anna choked. "Uriel? I-"_

"_Are you at home?"_

"_Yeah,"_

"_I'll be right over. I'll bring Raphael," Uriel said. "Can you call Gabriel?"_

"_Yeah, sure thing," Anna said, hanging up her phone to call Gabriel. "Gabriel?"_

"_Hey, sis. What's shaking?" Gabriel asked._

"_Gabe…" Anna said._

"_Who died?" Gabriel smirked, thinking himself clever._

"_Dad," Anna swallowed._

"_What? That's not funny," Gabriel frowned._

"_I'm not trying to be funny, Gabriel," Anna said. "But God, I wish I was..."_

"_How'd you find out?" Gabriel swallowed._

"_Lucifer called,"_

"_And you're sure he's not trying to torture us?" Gabriel asked, sounding as if he was struggling not to cry. Anna closed her eyes._

"_I'm sure," she whispered._

"_Okay… who knows?" Gabriel asked._

"_Everyone but Cas and Jimmy," Anna said._

"_Crap," Gabriel said, closing his eyes. _

"_Gabe, can you…?" Anna asked._

"_Sure thing," Gabe said. He hung up and stared at his phone. He had done what Castiel had done for awhile- flew the coop, gotten the hell away from home, vamoose. He hadn't really had the same reason as Castiel for leaving. He had just wanted out. He had actually come home two weeks before Dean became the mailman. He had left before their dad had went missing for good and he had only found out that their dad was missing through a phone call. Their dad had always taken long vacations and they hadn't thought much of it._

"_Damn it!" he threw his phone against the wall, groaning when he realized that he still had to call the twins in order to make the bad news. He grabbed the house phone and called Jimmy._

"_Hey, JImbo," Gabriel said._

"_Gabriel?" Jimmy asked. "Why are you calling? And why are you calling me Jimbo?" He was curious, but why wouldn't he be? Their family wasn't exactly known for their closeness._

"_I've got some bad news, Jimmy," Gabriel sighed. "It's about dad…"_

"_What's wrong with him? Is he alright?" Jimmy asked immediately._

"_No, Jimmy. He's not. He's uh, he's dead," Gabriel said. He heard the pregnant silence on the other end of the line. "Jimmy? You okay there, bro? Say something."_

"_This… how did he die? Why did he die?" Jimmy demanded._

"_I don't know Jimmy,"_

"_What do you mean you don't know?"_

"_I got the call from Anna. Said she heard it from Lucifer," Gabriel said._

"_But… but…" Jimmy said. "Cas- does Cas know?"_

"_Not yet. He's the one no one wants to tell," Gabriel closed his eyes._

"_G-Gabe, I can't tell him that. I c-can't!" Jimmy said. "We just got him back, Gabe…"_

"_I know, Jimmy. I'll tell him," Gabriel said._

"_But…"_

"_Listen to your big bro," Gabriel said. "I'll tell, Cas. I'm not looking forward to it but someone's gotta." Jimmy accepted that conversation and Gabriel suspected that it was only because he was purely in shock. Even though Jimmy was younger, he tended to baby Cas in certain situations. This could have been considered one of them._

"_Hello?" Castiel answered his phone and Gabriel wished that this had been one of the times that Castiel hadn't picked up his phone._

"_Cas, it's Gabriel," Gabriel said for Castiel's benefit. _

"_Hello, Gabriel,"_

"_Hey, Cas…" Gabriel said._

"_Gabriel?"_

"_Yeah, Cas?"_

"_Is there a point to this phone call?" Casteil asked._

"_Yeah, Cas. It's not good news," Gabriel said. "It's about dad…"_

"_What about father?" Castiel asked and Gabriel closed his eyes, so glad he didn't have to tell Castiel the news in person but so torn that he had to be the one to tell Castiel the news. The poor kid was going to break._

"_He's dead, Cas," Gabriel said._

"_You're lying," Castiel said. "You're lying!"_

"_No, Cas. I'm not," Gabriel said._

"_Stop-"_

"_Castiel! I am not lying!" Gabriel shouted. He heard silence for awhile and then the line went dead. He closed his eyes and a tear fell down his face. He buried his face in his hands until Sam came knocking on his door._

"_Gabe? Gabriel, what's wrong?" Sam asked, rushing to Gabriel's side._

"_He's dead, Sammy. He's really dead," Gabriel said._

"_Who's dead, Gabe?"_

"_My father,"_

_For five days after that, Gabriel lied to Dean about where Castiel was._

"_He probably doesn't know how to work his damned phone. Novak are a slap to the face- especially for Castiel," Gabriel snapped. Sam looked at him sympathetically, laying a hand on his shoulder. Dean didn't notice the sympathetic motion._

"_He's your brother! Shouldn't you know more about him then that?" Dean snapped._

"_Hey, I tend to stay out of family matters if you hadn't noticed," Gabriel snapped. _

"_What's this family problem even about?" Sam frowned, giving Dean a warning look. Gabriel sighed._

"_Michael and Lucifer are the dead center of it," Gabriel relented. "They're civil to each other, yes. But the guys can't just get along." At least, they couldn't until the news had been passed around. _

"_They took sides when dad left permanently. Lucifer didn't want dad to leave and he became rebellious. Michael had refused to let Lucifer try and stop him, thus resulting in their feud. Anna, Uriel, Zachariah and Raphael had taken Lucifer's side," Gabriel continued, "Jimmy had had his own family but he had secretly sided with Michael when he had heard about the feud. Zachariah switched between Michael and Lucifer's sides at first but he mostly allied himself with Michael in the long run. I always made it a point to avoid family feuds, even as a child."_

"_You could either side with the archangel or the devil," Sam commented._

"_What the hell are you talking about?" Dean demanded._

"_Michael is the name of an archangel. Lucifer is the name of the fallen angel who was cast out of heaven and became the devil," Sam glanced at Gabriel for confirmation, who nodded. _

"_The whole family is named after angels. Except for maybe Anna," Gabriel said._

"_That sucks, being named after the devil," Dean commented._

"_Try going to church with him," Gabriel snickered. _

"_What about Cas?" Dean encouraged._

"_I'm getting there. Cas is neutral or either on Lucifer or Michael's side," Gabriel said. "Castiel refused to believe that dad had died when we lost contact with him. He had had no say in his leaving because he'd been away at the time but he absolutely refused to believe that the old man was dead. He believed dad was still alive, siding him with Michael. He was the other "black sheep" of the family, siding him with Lucifer. All Castiel would tell anyone was that he believed his father was out there somewhere. But he didn't wanted dad to leave." Gabriel said and to his credit, he didn't start crying until Dean had left. _

* * *

"Cas?" Jimmy asked quietly. Everyone's attention turned to the twins, both of which still had yet to cry. Then, as if everyone else but the twins had missed some sort of cue, Castiel was out of Dean's arms and he wrapped himself in his twin's arms, both giving in to the hidden cue and crying.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Thanks everyone who reviewed the last chapter! There are 132 reviews for this story! I'm so happy! Thanks so much everyone!

* * *

"_Dean, angels are watching over you," Mary said. Baby Dean looked at his mother, gurgling happily at the sound of his mother's voice. He held his hands up and she offered her finger to him and so he wrapped his finger around it._

"_Dean, when you meet your angel, you have to know that they can't always watch over you," Mary continued, as if Dean could understand her. "Sometimes, you have to take care of them. I know they're angels are they're supposed to be guardians but even angels need help."_

"_Mary, he can't understand all that," John said. Mary turned to find her husband leaning against the wall of Dean's nursery._

"_How long have you been standing there?" she smiled._

"_Long enough," John said, pushing himself off the wall to go to Mary's side, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I think he's going to be a lady's man." There was a note of pride in his voice but that was there no matter what Dean did, whether it be crawling, smiling, or burping._

"_I think he's going to be a family man," Mary declared._

* * *

"Dean?" Dean stirred when he heard his name.

"Sammy?" Dean groaned.

"You're going to be late for work," Sam said.

"What're you doing up so friggin' early?" Dean asked.

"I have school. Come on, you have mail to deliver," Sam said. "Come on, I made coffee."

"Alright, alright, I'm up!" Dean said.

Dean approached the Novak house with a sense of dread and nostalgia. He had barely seen hide or tail of Castiel since the funeral. Castiel called from time to time to let him know he was still alive. Sometimes, Dean managed to convince Castiel to let him see him or for him to let Dean take him out of the house. But Castiel chose to spend most of his time with his family, not that Dean blamed him or anything. He just missed him. Even Sam was spending more time with Gabriel than Dean was with Castiel.

So when he looked up from grabbing the Novak's mail out of his bag, he blinked twice before realizing he was seeing Castiel in front of the Novak house, standing at the middle of the six steps that led up to the Novak house before going into walk way that led to another three steps to get up to the house. He went back down the stairs and looked like he was going into his car but then he turned and walked right back up the steps, stopping just before the fifth step.

"Hey, if you're trying to pull a quick one, you probably shouldn't stand in plain sight for this long," Dean said. The unlike the first time, Castiel didn't jump as he turned to face Dean but Dean's breath still caught in his throat when those beautiful, wide blue eyes focused on him.

"A 'quick one'?" Castiel repeated, the corner of his mouth lifting upwards.

"Yeah, you know, robbing the place?" Dean said, walking up to the man. "Where've you been? Under a rock for the twenty-first century?"

"If I were going to rob my family, I believe I would have done it by now," he said, blue eyes brimming with amusement.

"Then why the hell you standin' out here for?" Dean asked looking through the letters for the Novak house, giving a fleetingly brief thought as to why the man gave him a disapproving look. "Are you Uriel Novak, Gabriel Novak, Raphael Novak, or Zachariah Novak?"

"No, I'm not," he said, "But I don't think you'll ever have any mail with my name on it for this address."

"Well that leads us back to why you're haunting the Novak's home," Dean said.

"Home…" the man muttered under his breath, glancing at the house and then when he looked back at Dean, he had a fiery look on his face."What business is it of yours whether or not I'm standing on steps? I once lived here. In fact, I stay here from time to time lately."

"Dude, chill out. Don't go all Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde on me," Dean said. "Tell me you at least get that one."

"I think this time it's safe to say you know me well enough to know I'm pulling a 'Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde'," Castiel said. "I'm keeping you from your job…" Before Castiel could run off like last time, Dean grabbed a hold of his arm, pinning Castiel against the brick wall.

"My job can wait. I don't think being a mailman suits me," Dean said, kissing Castiel. Castiel moaned and kissed him back eagerly, winding his hands around Dean's neck.

"I love you," Castiel mumbled against his lips.

"I love you too," Dean said back.

"Dean?"

"What, Cas?"

"I believe you asked if I was trying to pull a quick one," Castiel said, eyes glinting with mischief. Dean doesn't have time to protest as Castiel hauls him off to the mail truck and pushes him inside, unzipping Dean's pants. Dean can't believe what Castiel is doing. He can't believe that it's Castiel's hand inside his pants. He can't believe what is about to happen.

But he goes with it.

* * *

"Here's to quitting!" Dean rose his glass.

"Dean," Sam rolled his eyes.

"What? I'm not a mailman anymore!" Dean grinned. "That's reason enough to celebrate." Castiel rolled his eyes next to him, stealing a swig of his beer. Dean didn't mind, he just hoisted Castiel onto his lap and kissed him until he felt a sharp whack to the back of his head.

"What was that for?" Dean scowled at a smirking Lucifer and Michael.

"Stop trying to corrupt our little brother," Michael ordered. "Castiel, come here. He's a bad influence on you."

"I don't know Mike. I don't think Cas is as innocent as we think," Lucifer smirked. "Right Cas?"

"That's none of your business, Lucifer," Castiel said but he was smiling as he allowed Michael to pull him off of Dean's lap. "I am not helping you win your bet." Michael and Lucifer groaned.

"Bet?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"They bet on who's the aggressor," Sam filled in, taking the seat next to Dean.

"Cas is the one who gave Dean the blowjob," Gabriel smirked.

"How do you know that?" Castiel glared at Gabriel.

"I didn't but you just confirmed it," Gabriel laughed. Michael grumbled and took out his wallet, handing Lucifer a crisp twenty. The man named after the devil grinned happily, pocketing the bill. Dean blushed and looked away from Sam's laughter.

"Shut up," Dean grumbled. "Like a child, Cas…" Castiel turned Dean around on the barstool, standing in between Dean's legs and kissing Dean deeply.

"Get a room!" was distinctly heard. Dean and Castiel parted when the sound of someone clearing her throat came from behind them. Dean turned slightly to find Jo smiling at them both. She was smiling at Castiel.

"Hello, Jo," Castiel said.

"Hey yourself," Jo said. "So things worked out?"

"Thanks for the punch," Dean said. "Just, uh, try not to punch me again, okay?" Jo rolled her eyes and then she stopped, eyes turning towards the door. Dean and Castiel looked to where Jo was looking and Dean's eyes widened. The bar wasn't quiet because most of the Novak siblings didn't know who John Winchester was but those that did were quiet.

"What's he doing here?" Jimmy asked, joining his twin.

"I told him we'd be here," Sam said. Dean held his breath as their father made their way towards them.

"Dad," Dean said.

"Dean. Sam," John nodded. "Cas."

"What're you doing here?" Dean asked.

"I came to… make amends. We didn't part on the best of circumstances," John said, glancing at Sam. "Maybe… maybe I made you grow up to fast." Dean reached out and pulled Castiel to his side, gripping his waist tightly.

"What're you trying to say?" Dean asked. John sighed, rubbing the back of his neck and looking away as he tried to get his thoughts together.

"I'm trying to say, Dean, that I'm sorry. I shouldn't have tried to get you to leave," John said. Castiel and Dean's eyes connected and Dean had to force himself to look back at his dad when he began talking again. "And maybe… I have a new son." He looked at Castiel.

Castiel's mouth opened but nothing came out.

"I'm Michael, Castiel's oldest brother," Michael interrupted, saving his little brother. "I'd like to thank you for having your boys. Can I buy you a drink?"

"I'll take a blowjob!" Gabriel shouted from across the bar.

"That joke's not getting any better, Gabe!" Sam groaned.

"John Winchester," Ellen shook her head at him. "Never thought I'd see you in this bar again." John just shrugged and looked at his oldest son and Castiel. "They look good together, don't they?"

"Yeah, they do," John nodded.

"Mary always said angels were watching over her boys. Guess they found them," Ellen said. John took another look, looking at his youngest son and Gabriel, noting that even though Sam pretended to be annoyed, he was happy. And if Dean and Castiel weren't happy, he didn't know what they were.

"Guess they did," John said.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Thank you everyone who has followed and reviewed Do You Know the Mailman? This is a bonus chapter! Or it's the epilogue... I don't know, take your pick. But this is the ending of my baby... Thanks everyone! I am so glad that I wrote this and I hoped you all enjoyed it!

* * *

"Cas?" Dean blinked sleepily. "What's wrong?"

"I…"

"Come here," Dean said, shifting positions. He held his arms out for Castiel and the man sunk into Dean's arms. Castiel buried his face into Dean's neck and inhaled deeply. Dean shifted again and wrapped his arms tightly around Castiel. Lately, Dean and Castiel had taken to staying close to each other. They had begun staying the night at each other's houses- well, the house Castiel shared with his siblings and the apartment Dean shared with Sam. This night, the couple had been watching a movie and Castiel had fallen asleep. Dean had carried him into his room and then washed the dishes, deciding to watch a little bit of television before he went to sleep.

Apparently, he had fallen asleep on the couch instead of joining Castiel on the bed.

"What were you dreaming about?" Castiel asked.

"How'd you know I was dreaming?" Dean asked.

"You were smiling in your sleep," Castiel said.

"How long were you watching?" Dean asked.

"You talk in your sleep," Castiel said.

"Really? What was I saying?"

"You said, 'mom,'" Castiel said. "Were you dreaming about her?"

"It was a memory, been haunting my dreams lately," Dean said. "When I was a baby and mom used to tuck me in at night, she'd tell me angels were watching over me."

"That's nice,"

"This time was a little bit different. She told me that sometimes even angels needed to be helped," Dean said. "My dad told her I couldn't understand her at that age. Guess it stuck with me… You know, he also said I was going to be a lady's man." Dean said, a small smirk creeping on his tired face. Castiel smiled too, also tired.

"Well, people can't always be right," Castiel said.

"You met him before the night at the bar, right? Jimmy said you met him," Dean said. "Said he called you 'my Mary.'"

"He did although I do not understand why," Castiel huffed. "I am not named Mary and I'm hardly a woman." Dean snorted, reaching for the blanket that had fallen on the floor and covered them with it. Castiel sighed and settled into Dean's body, molding perfectly. "Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Am I?"

"Are you what?"

"Your Mary?"

"Yeah, Cas. You're my Mary," Dean said.

* * *

"Dean?" Castiel said the next morning while Dean was making breakfast.

"Yeah, Cas?"

"If we tell Jimmy I'm pregnant, he'll believe us," Castiel said.

"Okay that's- wait, what?" Dean asked but Castiel just smiled mysteriously. "Dude, you can't leave me hanging like that."

"Hanging like what?" Sam yawned, stretching as he walked into the kitchen.

"Cas decided he wants a baby," Dean said.

"Shouldn't you two move in together first?" Sam asked. "I've got to go to school. Remember, Dad's coming afterwards to hang out."

"I know, Sammy," Dean rolled his eyes. "You only mention it every twenty minutes." Now that John wasn't trying to get Dean to leave, Sam and John had settled into a (probably temporary) mutual understanding. They were even getting along, much to Dean's amazement and happiness.

"Yeah, well, see you," Sam said. "Cas, make sure Gabe comes, okay?"

"Of course, Sam," Castiel said as Sam left.

"It might not be such a bad idea," Dean said.

"What?" Castiel asked.

"You know, what Sam said earlier," Dean said, flustered.

"Sam said a lot of things earlier," Castiel said.

"You know," Dean insisted.

"No, Dean," Castiel insisted.

"Yes, you do," Dean said.

"No, I don't," Castiel said.

"Come on Cas. You know what he put on first and what he put on second-" Dean said.

"What_ is_ second?" Castiel frowned.

"Don't start that," Dean said and Castiel continued to look at him blankly. "You know, what Sam said about… movingintogether."

"What? I didn't quite catch that," Castiel said but a small smile was beginning to creep up on his lips.

"Moving in together!" Dean burst out.

"Are you asking me to move in with you?" Castiel asked.

"No. Yes. Shut up," Dean said. "Shut up!"

"I'd love to move in with you Dean," Castiel said.

"Seriously?" Dean asked.

"Yes," Castiel said.

"So I'm not dreaming or in TV land or something?" Dean asked.

"No, Dean, you are not in TV land," Castiel smiled.

"Oh. Good," Dean said. Then he closed the distance between himself and Castiel, grabbing the back of Castiel's neck and kissing him.

* * *

Dean did what he had to do. He supported Sammy and when he had to do something, he did it. He didn't back off. He kept going until he accomplished it. Dean took pride in knowing he did what he had to do, even if it took him a while to get there. Dean had practically raised Sam himself and now Sammy was graduation. From Stanford. He wasn't exactly valedictorian like in high school, but Dean was sure that was only because colleges didn't have valedictorians. He must have done something right because _Sam_ was _graduating_ from freaking _Stanford_!

And so Dean was wearing a goofy grin on his face as he walked his brother- his little brother- to where ever the kid was supposed to be going.

"And you'd better turn towards the camera and smile like an idiot!" Dean ordered. "And we'll be in the audience, front row-"

"Dean. Relax. I got it," Sam laughed. "We've been over this."

"Yeah, well... shut up," Dean said, whacking Sam over the head who grabbed his cap and straightened it. "You know, I'm proud of you."

"I couldn't have done it without you," Sam said.

"Are we having a chick flick moment?" Dean frowned. "Because-"

"Just shut up and enjoy it," Sam said. Dean rolled his eyes but the grin never faded from his face as he hugged his brother.

* * *

"Dean!" Castiel shouted, waving him down. "Over here!" Dean made his way and sat down in between his father and Castiel, giving Castiel a quick kiss.

"Good seats," Dean said. "Got your camera, dad?"

"No, Dean. I just forgot the camera on the day my son is graduating from Stanford after being reminded by my other son that I need to bring the camera," John rolled his eyes. "Yes, Dean, I have the camera." Dean shifted anxiously in his seat as they waited for Sam's name to be called. He crossed his arms and then uncrossed his arms. Then he crossed his legs and uncrossed his legs and he got up trying to look for Sam-

"Dean. Sit still," John hissed. "You're not six."

"I'm bored," Dean groaned.

"This is your brother's graduation. Be patient," Castiel chastised.

"Yeah. Be patient," Gabriel snickered.

"You're one to talk," Dean glared. "Why does our last name have to be Winchester? Don't answer that Cas."

"Be patient," Castiel reiterated, placing his hand on Dean's leg, dangerously close to his dick. Dean's breath hitched and Castiel let a sly smile appear on his face. "You only have to wait a little longer."

"Evan Willows,"

"Finally- the W's!" Dean said.

"Samuel Winchester!"

"That's my brother!" Dean shouted, standing up with a grin. "That's my brother!"

* * *

Gag reel

So what how did Dean tell Castiel he quit being a mailman? Well, actually, the more important question is how Castiel responded.

"Cas, I got good news!" Dean grinned.

"Yes, Dean?" Castiel asked.

"I quit my job as a mailman!" Dean said. "Cas? You still alive?"

"Yes, Dean. My vital signs are fine," Castiel said. "Dean?"

"Yeah, Cas?"

"I don't understand your definition of good news," Castiel said.

* * *

While getting ready for graduation, Sam didn't really have time for Gabriel... so Gabriel turned to his some of his siblings.

"And he can never even talk on the phone! _Cas's _relationship is better then mine!" Gabriel pouted. "Cas's!" Jimmy and Castiel exchanged slightly amused and slightly annoyed looks.

"Why don't you help him get ready for graduation?" Jimmy rolled his eyes. "Ever think of that?"

"But then I'd have to work!"

"And we couldn't have that, could we?" Jimmy muttered.

"I mean, we used to be around each other all the time! Where I was, he was never far behind!" Gabriel continued on.

"Gabriel, do you think that Sam has nothing better to do then follow you around?" Castiel asked bluntly. Jimmy and Gabriel stared at him before Jimmy started laughing and Gabriel went back to pouting.

"He shouldn't!"

* * *

Dean when he found out Castiel was looking for his father...

"So I hear you were looking for your dad," Dean said.

"Are," Castiel said.

"What?"

"I'm still looking for him," Castiel said.

"Oh," Dean said. "Hey, you're named after an angel, right?"

"Yes, the angel of Thursday," Castiel nodded. "What does this have to do with my father?"

"Try looking for him in New Mexico, I hear he's on a tortilla," Dean said.

"No, my father isn't on any flatbread," Castiel blinked.


End file.
